Bloodied Cherry Blossoms
by TemarixKiwi
Summary: Sakura Haruno, starts back to Konoha High School for her Junior year in 11th grade with her friends. The new student Sasuke Uchiha, is an arrogant, and mysterious boy. Sakura finds out he is a vampire. Will she accept him, or run away. *Full sum inside.*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is a SasuSaku Vamp fic, Rated M(For future reasons, which you probably already know about rated M stories). This is requested by my BFF Alexis. She loves Sasuke, and wanted me to write a SasuSaku vampire fic. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with Twilight. Don't give me reviews telling me how it is related and crap like that! Sorry to Twilight fans, but I HATE Twilight! To me, it is gay, and faggish(Doubt that is even a word). Sorry for you Twilight fans. This will be a chapter story, and a long one, the way Alexis wants it. I hope to get good reviews, and not bad ones. I will not take them. Bad reviews, result in me blocking you, and I don't really want to deal with that. Ignore my grammar, if I mess up on spelling. Hopefully for all you SasuSaku fans, this will be a refreshing story for you to read. I have nothing else to say, except R&R, no bad reviews or flames, please fav this story if you like it, don't read it, if you don't like this, and or couple, don't read the story, and enjoy 'Bloodied Cherry Blossoms'! **

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 16 **

**Sakura: 16**

**Naruto and the gang: 16**

**Akatsuki: 16-20(I made some members held back in the grades. Reasons, because they protect Sakura. The only people who are 16, are Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Sasori.)**

**Couples:**

**SasuSaku(Main Couple)**

**NaruHina(Even though I don't like this couple, it's part of my friends idea. So I'll follow it.)**

**KibaIno(My friend Roxy is also friends with Alexis, and we call her Ino. She loves Kiba, and wants this couple.)**

**SasoDei(WOO! Yaoi couple! XD I just had to put SasoDei in this story.)**

**PeinKonan(There in the Akatsuki, and they are cute together.)**

**ItaxOC(I am putting Itachi with one of my characters that me, Alexis, and Roxy came up with. Her name is Ami. Were making her, cousin of Konan. She is super hyper. Will be appeared in later chapters of the story.)**

**Thanx to my best of friends for the support, of me writing this story.**

**Alexis, Sam, Roxy  
**

**(You guys are the best! :) If it wasn't for you guys, I never would of thought of writing this story. ILY girls!!! ^_^)**

**Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke Uchiha  
**

Summary: Sakura Haruno, starts back to Konoha High School for her Junior year in 11th grade with her friends. The new student Sasuke Uchiha, is an arrogant, and mysterious boy. Sakura wonders what is up with him, and why he is so pale, kinda anti-social, and can't stand blood. She trys to get to know him, and get under his skin, to know his secret. But will he let her in, tell her his secret, and make her one of him? IDK! R&R!!! Enjoy 'Bloodied Cherry Blossoms'! No flames or bad reviews! I will not take them! And I'll say this again! It has NOTHING to do with Twilight! It is way different. Enjoy readers!

* * *

**BEEP**

** BEEP**

** BE-**

"Oh, shut up, you stupid alarm clock." A pink haired girl mumbled. She layed her head back on her pillow. **BE-***Smash!* Pieces of the alarm clock went everywhere into millions of pieces. She got up and yawned, stretching and cracking a few bones. She hissed. "Fuck!" She looked at her hand. It had a long, but deep cut in her palm. "Damn alarm clock." She mumbled. She got up, cleaning the broken alarm clock, and little sharp metal pieces that were around. She threw them away, and heard her ringtone 'Telephone'. _'Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, Stop Telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, I'm busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, Stop Telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,- _Sakura picked up her Blackberry Curve, and answered the phone. "Hello." She said tiredly. "Hey Forehead! You awake yet?! School starts in 20 minutes! Hurry up and get ready! You don't wanna miss the first day on 11th grade do you?! Now hurry up! I'll be there in 15 minutes, no make that 10!" She yelled and hung up. Sakura sighed. Yep that was Ino for you. "Shit! I better get ready!" Sakura said, and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She washed her hair, and body, jumped out, dried off, and got dressed in a strappless bra and panties first. Pink camisole, with a glittered dark pink cherry blossom, with black outlining on the bottom, black demin mini skirt, green Hollister Inc. Flip-Flops, star earrings and a matching star necklace that stopped before her breasts, two small bracelets, and a ring. She scrunched her hair to make it look curly, then put it in two low short ponytails. She put some ointment on her cut. She put on black eyeliner, shimmering pink eyeshadow, grabbed her Blackberry, bag, keys, and was out the door. Ino just happened to be waiting outside for her, in her Black Beetle Bug Convertible. "Come on Forehead! Were gonna be late!" Ino shrieked. Sakura smirked, and ran to the car. They drove off, to a new day of teachers, old friends, and a new awaiting hot student!

"So Ino, how have ya been the summer?" Sakura asked looking at her nails.

"I've been so-so. Kiba and me, have been good. We spent most of our summer together, and yeah.." She said looking away.

"Ino! You didn't?! You and Kiba!" Sakura said smirking.

"Shut it, Forehead! Y-You-, it's none of your business. Speaking of Kiba, I gotta call him." Ino said pulling out her Sprint Lotus.

Sakura looked at her new schedule. She sighed. The same damn teachers as last year.

**Sakura Haruno- 11th Grade Junior Classes and Times. Odd and Even Days:**

**Day(1-6)Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake (7:30-7:45)**

**Day(1-6)Period 2: Art: Anko Mitarashi (7:48-8:27)**

**Day(1-6)Period 3: Reading: Kakashi Hatake (8:30-9:10)**

**Day(1-6)Period 4: Math/Strategy: Asuma Sarutobi (9:13-9:54)**

**Day(1,3,5)Period 5/6: Phys Ed: Maito Guy (9:57-10:41)**

**Day(1-6)Period 7/8: History: Kurenai Yuhi (10:44-11:27)**

**Day(1-6)Period 9: Lunch: Everybody attended (11:30-12:00) (Teachers attend lunch watch on certain days. Others, will eat in the lounge or their respected rooms.) **

**Day(2,4,6)Period 10: Health/Study Hall: Kabuto Yakushi (12:00-12:45)**

**Day(1-6)Period 11/12: Chemistry: Orochimaru (12:48-2:15) (Break at 1:30 for bathroom and locker, then back to class when bell rings at 1:33)**

**Day(1-6)Dismissal: Everybody teacher and student attended. No exceptions if late for bus.**

_**Have a spectacular Junior year, Miss Haruno! Hope to see you graduate in 12th grade. One more year! I know you can do it, Sakura!**_

_**Your my favorite pupil. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Principle Lady Tsunade**_

**(*A/N*: Everybody who is reading this story(Thankyou so much if your reading it!), Sakura's schedule is the same as mine(Except she's in 11th grade, and I'm in 8th going onto 9th.) Same times, days, classes, except for Health(Changed to Spanish), and Chemistry(Science right now. _''. All my classes are not in this order though. I just mixed hers up.)**

Sakura sighed. _'Great..... I effing have the perverted, lesbianish, and child molester(s) teachers. *Sigh* Asuma is such a freaking perv. He looked up my skirt last year, and Kabuto is so creepy. *Shivers at thought* I think he and Oro-Bitch get gay with each other, when they have time. Well, at least I have Gai-Sensei for gym. I'd rather have him, then Ibiki-sensei. He was a fucking prick the last 2 years. Stupid army brat. Glad he's gone. Oh, god.....Anko....Just what I needed. The arrogant, lesbianish, Anko....Damn bitch tried to look down my shirt, and get me after class. I hope that I have Naruto in my class. I wouldn't want to deal with getting checked out every 5 seconds. I'd rather have Naruto do that.' _Sakura thought, as she put her schedule back into her Cherry Blossom tote. Sakura leaned back in her seat, and sighed in annoyance.

They stopped at a red light. Sakura glanced out her window, and saw a boy on the street. She opened her window. She couldn't see his face, but his hoodie covering his head. She was getting a weird feeling. This chill went up her spine. She wondered why she was feeling this. She didn't even know what he looked like! She shook it away. She turned to Ino. She mentally scoffed. Ino trying to look sexy for the guys. She looked at what Ino was wearing. An orange camisole that went above her belly button, showing her piercing. She wore very short grey booty shorts, with suspenders hanging off them. She had on a lot of makeup, her hair in it's original ponytail, knee high black socks, with purple wedges on. Sakura coughed. Ino glanced at her, then talked back into her phone. Sakura looked over on the street, and the boy was gone. _'Weird. I know that kid was just there.' _Sakura thought, then the light turned green, and Ino drove. Sakura wondered back to that boy. She looked at him, and saw him tense up. It was like he felt her looking at him. She sighed. "What's wrong Forehead?" Ino asked. "Nothing. Just nervous." She mumbled. "Nervous about what?! It's 11th grade! So what! We will see everybody!" Ino said. "Yeah. And would you stop yelling! Damn Ino! I swear!" Sakura said annoyed. Ino scoffed. They drove the rest of the way to the school. Sakura was jumping up and down in her seat. "What are you so excited for?" Ino asked. "It's the gang! Look! Naruto and everybody!" Sakura said pointing to the group of people waving. Ino put down the covertible back thing, and waved. "Hey everybody! Hey Baby!" Ino yelled. "Hey Sexy!" Kiba yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes. They always yelled stuff like that back in 10th grade. Kiba would flirt with Hinata before him and Ino went out, and Ino would blow her cap. After that, they starting talking more, then they starting dating. Typical Ino and Kiba. Some couple they are. She got out and everybody whistled. Well Naruto did. "Yeah Sakura! Looking good baby!" Naruto yelled smirking with a blush on his face. Sakura punched him on the head. "You dummy. Stop doing that! We are not like Kiba and Ino. Well, Shikamaru and Temari are worse. They make out anywhere, and everywhere." She said snickering. "Hey! I heard that! What a drag." Shikamaru said. He had Temari sitting on his lap. "Yeah, but you love me. Now give me some sugar." Temari said leaning in to kiss him. "I told you Naruto." Sakura said. "Yeah, well you know how Temaris is." Laughed Kankuro, who got bonked on the head, by Hinata. "Kanky, be nice." She said. "Well, we better get inside, before Lady Tsunade yells at us for being late." TenTen said, unwrapping Neji's arms from her waist. "Yeah, let's go." Said Gaara.

They all walked into the school to their homerooms. Luckily for Sakura, she had the whole gang, in her group. "I'll see you guys then. I have to go see Pein." Sakura said. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. "What? The Akatsuki are my friends. Just because there Konoha High's gang, doesn't mean that they hurt every single person in sight!" Sakura said. She walked away. "See you later!" She said walking down the hall. She bumped into someone. She looked up. "Pein!" Sakura said. "Saku-chan! I was just looking for you. Come on." He said. She followed him. They turned a corner and the rest of the Akatsuki was there. "SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi glomped her. She starting laughing. "Tobi! Get off of Sakura-chan! un!" Deidara said picking Tobi off of Sakura. "Yeah Tobi. Don't hurt Pinky." Kisame said. "It's good to see you all again!" Sakura said. "We know!" They all said. The bell rang. "Shit! Well I gotta get to homeroom! See you guys!" She said running to Kakashi-sensei's homeroom. She wouldn't get yelled at. The guy is always late anyway. She made it, then stepped in. Everybody looked up, then went back to talking to friends. She sat down next to Temari. She smiled at her.

"Yo!" Someone said. Everybody looked up. Kakashi-sensei was there. "YOUR LATE!" Everybody said. "Well, hehe, you see, a student needed help-" "LIAR!" The whole class said. "Anyway, class. We have a new student today. He should be here soon." Kakashi said. Then a knock was heard on the door. All eyes went to the door. Kakashi opened it to reveal the boy. "Well class, this is....um....What's ur name?" He asked. "Hn." he said. "Well, never-" "Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Sakura gasped. Uchiha?! Was he Itachi's brother. Then she thought. Same hoodie. This was the guy on the sidewalk, that she saw earlier. Sasuke turned to look at her. She blushed. He was so sexy! She noticed his looks. He had black-blue hair, that was spiked. To her, it looked like a chickens ass, but he was too sexy for that. He was very muscular, and had nice abs. He was pale. He had a nice body, and she wondered how good he would be in bed(Yeah, baby! I wanna tap that ass! Who wouldn't?!). She blushed. She noticed his eyes that she seemed to fall into. His Onyx eyes stared into her Emerald ones. She blushed red, and looked away. He smirked. "Ok, then, Sasuke. Please have a seat next to Sakura. Sakura raise your hand." He said. She raised her hand, and blushed. He walked to the back, and sat next to her. He glanced at her. She was slamming sexy. Had an hourglass shaped body, nice breast, cute ass, plump lips, adorable hair, and beautiful green eyes. He was getting hard, just looking at her. She looked at him, and blushed. He smirked. She continued writing in her notebook. She hoped the bell would ring soon. If it didn't, the sexy Uchiha would probably tempt her. _'Ring! God damnit!' _Sakura thought. The bell finally rang, and Sakura bolted out of the room. Sasuke was about to laugh. The first day, and already he has a girl running after him. He looked down, and saw a notebook. It was Sakura's. He picked it up, and looked through it. He was smirking. Throughout the whole time in homeroom, there were 3 pages full, that kept saying his name. Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha is soooo HOT! His eyes widened. "What the hell did that say?" He mumbled flipping back to the page. He read down his name until it said, 'Sasuke Uchiha is soooo HOT!' He grinned. He had to meet this girl. He had to know her. He got up, and walked out of the room to his next class, which happened to be art.

He walked down the hall, until he heard yelling and screaming. "No, stop! Leave me alone!" He heard. It was Sakura's voice. He ran around the corner, and saw 5 girls cornering Sakura. She was crying, and had her arms up to defend herself. He was pissed. He walked up to the head girl, whom was the leader, and grabbed her shoulder. He threw her to her friends. They looked at him. "I'm sorry. My name is Karin. You must be new." She said lifting her skirt up to show her legs. "Tch, the head Slut. Get away from her NOW!" He said. They turned white, and ran away. He looked at Sakura, and froze. Her wrist. Blood. No way, was he going to go crazy. He felt his fangs start to grow. His eyes were turning red, and he was about to lose control. "Sasuke. Are you ok?" Sakura asked. "S-Sakura. You should g-go to the nurse." He said. He had to get away from her, before he lost it. His eyes were turning red, and his fangs were getting long. "O-Ok. Thankyou Sasuke." She said getting up. "I'll see you later." She said running down the hall. Oh how he wanted to run after her, suck her blood, and make her his. He quickly got up, and walked around the corner, only to see Itachi. "Sasuke we need to talk." He said. Sasuke followed his brother. They stopped at a empty classroom. Itachi opened the door, and walked in, Sasuke following. He shut the door. He sat down at a desk, and waited for his brother to talk. "What's up, Itachi." Sasuke asked. "For starters here. Take this blood pill." Itachi said giving him one, and taking one for himself. Sasuke groaned, as blood went into his mouth. "Sasuke. I am a vampire as well as you." He started. Sasuke groaned. Here goes another talk. "I know you are new here. But I saw how you almost lost it around Sakura. Don't lose it. You know the consequences." He said. "I can handle my own Itachi." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "Sasuke." Itachi said in a warning tone. "Don't hurt Sakura. You know what happens when vampires lose control. They don't stop, till they had enough blood. If you make Sakura your mate, it is your job to protect her being. You and I, are not the only vampires around here, Sasuke. You should know that. There are more. If you mark her, another vampire will tell by her scent mixed with someone elses. They will go after her, and kill her." Itachi said. By now, Sasuke's eyes turned red. He starting growling. "If anyone touches her, I swear, I will-" "Sasuke! Enough! I already know you have feelings for her. Your not the only one." Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You like her Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. I do. But I'm not the person to lose control, and take away her innocence. Unlike you." He said. "Tch. Like I would ever. I'm not a pervert." Sasuke said blushing. "Oh really? What about the videos of por-" "Nevermind, Itachi! That was back then. I'm not like that anymore." Sasuke said. "Sasuke. That was 2 weeks ago!" Itachi said sighing. Sasuke blushed. "Whatever." Sasuke got up, and walked toward the door. "Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke turned to look at him. "Keep Sakura safe. Be gentle with her. Don't take her virginity unless needed. You know what you need to do. Don't fail." Itachi said. "I know, nii-san." Sasuke said before walking out the door. (I love it when Sasuke says nii-san. It is so adorable when he said it as a kid! ^vv^)

**Meanwhile in Anko's Art class.........**

Sakura was sitting at her desk in the back copying down notes, and doing her homework. Her thoughts went back to Sasuke saving her, and she blushed. He was so hot she couldn't take it. If he was in her class right now, with nobody in here but her and him, no doubt about it she would jump his bones. But frankly to her she thought. _'That will never happen. He saved me once. I doubt he would like me, wide Foreheaded Sakura.' _She thought. She sighed.

"Your late, Uchiha." Sakura snapped her head up. Sasuke was standing there, in all his sexy glory. Sakura saw him look over, and he smirked. She kept blushing. _'Stop blushing damnit! I know he's hot, but it's every god damn time! God please help me stop blushing!!!!' _She thought. She looked up, and he was gone. She tilted her head. "I'm right here." She heard someone say huskily. She jumped, when she noticed Sasuke next to her. She blushed. "Don't scare me like that, S-Sasuke-kun." She realised what she added to his name, and turned away beet red. Oh shit, did she screw up. _**'Nice one! We have him now!' **__'Oh, shut the fuck up inner! I don't need your crap now!' _Sakura thought. Sasuke smirked. He whispered in her ear. "Don't be embarrassed, Sakura-chan." He said. She was almost a new shade of red. It was back to school, new hot student comes, and already, she is getting the hots for him. She could agree. Ino always said, 'If you don't get a boyfriend, Forehead, you'll never get laid!' But that was the last thing she wanted on her mind. Especially now. She didn't need the perverted thoughts. Oh crap, too late, Sakura! _'Ok, Sakura calm down. Just think of something else. You don't need to know how good he is in bed, or how long-' _"Haruno! Pay attention, and stop staring at Uchiha." Anko said. The class started to snicker. She blushed and looked down. "How embarassing." She mumbled. "Don't be. You look adorable when you blush." Sasuke said. Sakura's blushed deeper red. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. "Thanks Sasuke." She said. He smirked. He had fun, watching her. She was so delicate. He would make sure to take care of her. He didn't want to get killed by Itachi. "Ahem! Miss Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha! Listen!" Anko said. Sakura sighed. Getting yelled at by Anko, really sucks. Cuz if you piss her off enough, it is heard she tortures her students. Scary.

"So Sasuke." Sakura started.

"Hn."

"Don't mind me asking, but why are you so mysterious? I mean....well..."

"It's ok Sakura. Don't worry, if I'm afraid of blood. I just can't handle it. But don't worry. I will tell you things in do time." He said.

"O-oh, Ok. Thankyou Sasuke." She said.

"Hn." She smiled. She didn't know why, but she was starting to like Sasuke. He was nice, funny, major sexy(can't forget that detail! ^_^), and he was a very calm and cool guy. That's what she liked. That's what she wanted. She wanted him. She smiled warmly at him. He smirked. She liked being around him, even though they just met. She didn't care. She wanted to know about him. Talk to him. Anything to hear his voice. She wanted him, to love her.

"Ok, class. Since it is a nice day out, were going to go outside for the remaining period. Bring all your things. Today's class is just going to be relax day. Don't think I'm being soft on you maggets. This is a one-time deal. Now get outside!" Anko yelled. Everybody got their stuff, and walked out the door, to main yard on the school. Most of Sakura's friends went over to hang at the bleachers. "Hey Sakura! Come on!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry, Naruto. I'm going to go sit under a shaded tree. I want to be on my own today." Sakura said smiling. She was lieing. Good thing Naruto was too goofy to notice. She wanted to talk to Sasuke instead. "Well, ok. If you say so Sakura. I'll see you later then." Naruto said running back to everybody. They nodded, and went to the bleachers, and dissappeared around the corner. She relaxed. Good they were gone. Now it was time to look for Sasuke.

"Miss me?" Sasuke said. "Eep! Damnit, Sasuke! Stop scaring me like that! Kami!" Sakura said. He laughed. "Calm down, Sakura." He said. She sighed. "Come on, Sasuke." She said. He followed her to a shaded tree. She sat down, and waited for him. He sat down, and looked at her. "So, what do you want?" Sasuke asked. Sakura started to blush. "Well....um....I wanted to know more about you.." She said. He smirked. She was just so freaking adorable when she blushed. He loved it. He loved her. _'Wait. I just met her. Well, she is cute. And Itachi said, that if I make her my mate, then well so be it. I'll mark her.' _He thought smirking. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, Sakura. Come here." Sasuke said.

"Umm, ok-eh!" Sasuke pulled her to him. He set her on his lap. She was embarrassed now. She was straddling him. She blushed apple red. "S-Sasuke, w-what are you-" He pushed his lips onto hers. Sakura gasped. Sasuke was kissing her. She was surprised at first, then she pushed against him, deepening it. Sasuke smirked against her lips. Plan A was done. Now for Plan B. He moved his lips down her jaw to her neck. She shuddered. He kissed her pulse on her neck. She bit back a moan. She hoped to god, no one was watching them. Making-out on school grounds was forbidden, but if you were sneaky and didn't get caught, you were damn lucky. He gently bit down on her neck. She moaned. "S-Sasuke what are you doing? Your making me a hot mess." Sakura said. "I'm making you mine." "What?" She asked pulling away. "Sasuke. What's wrong with your eyes. There red." She said. "Sakura, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me." "Sakura, you-" "Tell me damnit!" She yelled. "First I need blood." He said. She looked at him puzzled. Sakura, then remembered this morning. The clock, cut, and blood. She opened her palm, and her cut was shown. "Hurry, and come with me." Sasuke said taking her hand. He led them, behind the school. Sakura sat on the bench that was there. "Sasuke-" "Sakura! Please stop. I can't keep it anymore. I can't take it. I need your blood, I need you." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, what-" She saw his face. His eyes were blood red, and his canine teeth were long. She gasped. "Sakura. You must know what I am. I am a, vampire. Itachi and I are vampires. Were not the only ones though." He said looking away from her. She was in tears.

"Is this the reason, why you were so distant, is because of the sight of blood?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But I'm a vampire Sakura. It's not easy for us vampires when it comes to blood. If we don't get away, or take a blood pill, were unstable. It's not good. I'm holding back right now. It's hard right now, not to take your blood. I want it. But I know, once I start, I won't stop. I would suck you dry. Ever since I saw you, I felt something, something that would make me lose control. Your blood smells sweet, your scent is intoxicating, I can't stand it. I want you, as mine." He said walking to her.

"But, Sasuke. Were at school. We can't do anything. I feel the same way as you do. I like you, a lot." Sakura said blushing.

"I know that much. I saw your notebook with my name written on 3 pages." He said. She went red.

"N-No!! No way! I know a different Sasuke Uchiha. I mean, there is this one that-"

"Sakura. I know your lieing. It's pretty easy to tell. If we need to talk, I will meet you at your house." Sasuke said.

"But you don't know where I live." Sakura said.

"Sakura. I can smell you out. I know your scent by now." He said.

"Oh. Right." Sakura said embarrassed.

"We better get back to the school grounds, before anybody gets suspicious. I'll make up an excuse to Anko-sensei. I need to get a blood pill from Itachi." He said.

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Sakura! I said no!" Sasuke said.

"Please, Sasuke-kun? I really want to. I'll give you a present." She said playfully pouting, with anime tears on her face.

If no one was around, they weren't at school, they were at Sasuke's apartment, on his bed, he would take her. "What is your present?" He asked smirking. "Oh, you'd have to see. Hmm. I wonder. I know! But I'm not telling you!" She said sticking her tongue out. "Are you trying to tempt me? Cuz it's working." He said closing in on her. "No.....no!" She said. "I doubt that." He said pushing her against the brick wall, and claiming her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was oddly warm, but she liked it. She felt safe and protected around him. She was like his drug, already. Addictive. She looked up into his eyes. What she saw, made her heart feel warm. Longing, Lust, Wanting, and what she wanted. Love. He claimed her lips again, and started moving his hands up and down her waist. Sakura was starting to get hot. If they didn't stop, she knew what was going to happen. "Sasuke." She gasped, as he was putting his hands underneath her camisole. "Sakura. Your making me hot." Sasuke purred in her ear.

"Ahem." They both froze.

"Shit." They muttered in unison. They turned to see Anko, and the whole class looking at them. Sakura turned red, and Sasuke smirked. The class starting laughing. Sakura looked over at her friends. Some were confused, worried, pissed, smirking(Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, and Naruto). She looked down. "If you want to get some, do it after school." Anko said. Sakura was hot, bothered, embarrassed, and she wanted to hide in a hole. _'Here come the rumors.' _Sakura thought. "WERE SO HAPPY FOR YOU SAKURA!(SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto)." Everybody said giving her a thumbs up. "What?" She said looking up tears in her eyes. "Were happy for you Sakura." Naruto said. "But some of you look mad and upset." "We were joking with ya. You actually think, that we would be mad at you for having a guy. No. We were watching you for 5 minutes, until Anko-sensei and the class showed up." Naruto said. Sakura turned darker shades of red. "YOU PERVET! You could of warned me! Naruto!!!, You!" Sakura said running after Naruto. She chased him around the main school yard. "So your Sakura's new boyfriend." Gaara said. "Yeah." "You better not hurt her, or you'll see your grave." He said walking away. Sasuke sweat dropped. God, he wasn't that mean. But this Gaara kid, it was like someone stuck a stick up his ass, and left it there to rot. He shrugged. Sakura came back with a beaten up Naruto. "Sorry Sakura-c-chan, OOF!" She dropped Naruto. "It's ok. Don't do it again. Come on guys. Let's go." She said. Everybody followed her. They got back in the school, and the bell rang. Sakura followed Sasuke. "Let's go get Itachi!" Sakura said dragging him down the hall like a rag doll. Everyone stared at them. They ran up the stairs to the second story, and found them. "Sakura! Who the fuck is that?!" Hidan asked looking at Sasuke. "Oh! This is Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's little brother, and m-my...new, boyfriend." She said looking away embarrassed. Everyone was shocked. "Damn, Itachi! No wonder every girl has been going after you. Your brother looks just like you! Aww, man." Sasori said pouting. "Hey, un! You have me, yeah! Sasori my man! My sexy, sexy man!" Deidara said giving Sasori a kiss. "Sasuke don't freak out. So you know, there gay." Sakura said. "Here Sasuke." Itachi said secretly handing him a blood pill. "Thanks." He said. Sakura smiled. She knew that school would be a good year. She just hoped it would last. "Ne, Ita-kun." Sakura said. "Yes." "Can I talk to you about something?" "Sure. Come with me." He said. He started walking, and she followed him along with Sasuke. "Not you Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm not leaving her alone." Sasuke said flatly. "Sasuke, don't be a billigerent prick, un." Deidara said. Sasuke glared. "It's none of your business, gay fag." Sasuke said. Sasori held him back. "HEY! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, UN! JUST YOU WAIT, YEAH! I'LL-" Sasori kissed him. Deidara blushed. "Nevermind, un. Go ahead, do whatev-Mmm, Sasori no Danna." Deidara moaned. Sasuke sweatdropped then turned back around. "Sasuke stay. I'll be back. Don't worry." Sakura said. She kissed him on the cheek, then ran back to Itachi. They dissappeared around the corner. _'Great.' _Sasuke thought. Now he was bored. He sighed, and walked back to his locker. He was bored, hot, horny, and didn't know what to do. He thought about what he was going to tell Sakura. He wanted to make her one of him, but it was his first day, and he didn't want to rush her. He slammed his head against his locker. "I shouldn't of told her that I was a vampire already. She is in so much shock, I can already see it. I am such a dumbass." Sasuke mumbled. He slammed his head, against his, and Sakura's locker. Yes, **THEIRS!**

**With Itachi and Sakura......**

"So, Sakura. What did you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke." _'I knew she was going to ask.' _He thought.

"Well, how much do you want to know?" He asked cautiously. He could tell her some stuff, but not everything. Sasuke was only aloud to talk about his past. He didn't dare talk about it, without Sasuke's permission, even he was his little brother, Sasuke still had a very bad temper.

"Well, I'm sorry Sakura, but I cannot tell you anything." Itachi said.

"Why not?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have the permission. You have to talk to Sasuke. It's not my right to talk about his past- I mean life." Itachi said. _'Aww, SHIT! I wasn't suppose to say past. Damn, big mouth. She better not ask about his past. I know Sasuke is watching. I can feel him watching us. Aww, damn, I'm gonna hear about this later.' _Itachi thought.

She sighed. "Ok. I'll ask him later. He needs to stop by my apartment though tonight." She said.

"Itachi." Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing there.

Itachi almost shit himself. He knew Sasuke was pissed, for almost, almost! Revealing his past. If that happened, all Hell would break loose.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"It's ok, aniki." Sasuke said. "Don't do it again."

"Yeah. Understood." Itachi said.

"Yeah, understood, What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Both the Uchihas said.

"Weird vampires." Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?" They both asked.

"N-Nothing! See ya!" She said running down the hall. "SAKURA!" They both yelled. She laughed and ran around the corner. She ran to her class. She was so happy. She was having an awesome first day, and she got the hottest new guy as her boyfriend. (Her sexy vampire boyfriend! X3), and she was more happy than ever. She couldn't wait till tonight, to talk to Sasuke.

As the hours went by, Sakura enjoyed her classes. She was sad that she didn't have Sasuke in every single class, but it was good to have one or two friends in that class to fill the void. But at least Sasuke was in her Chemistry Class. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear Oro-Bitch yelling at her. "Misssss Haruno! Pleasssssse pay attention. Little Bitch..." Oro-Bitch mumbled the last part. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Oh, how he wanted to wack that phedophile into next week. "What did you say, Oro-Bitch?!" Sakura then caught her tongue. She was in deep shit now. Sasuke held her back. "Sakura, calm down. I'll turn time back." Sasuke whispered. "What?" Before she could get an answer, Sasuke's eyes turned red, and starting swirling, then Sakura saw everything rewinding itself. She sat down. She was looking at Oro-Bitch, to see him copying down the notes on the board, that happened 5 minutes ago. She turned to Sasuke with a confused look. "I'll tell you later." He whispered. They were sat in the way back row, in a corner, so nobody could see what they were doing. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and pulled her closer to him. She blushed. "Sasuke. Not right now! We'll get in trouble." Sakura whispered. "Don't worry, he won't catch us. I put him in a transe, and he will keep writing down notes. The same with the others. But it only lasts for 15 minutes. They can't hear us, or look at us." He said. "But I know what I want to do to you right now." He said huskily biting her earlobe. "Sasuke. Not now. Wait till later. I'm kinda not ready to really get into it." She said blushing. Sasuke huffed. "Fine. But don't come crawling to me when you wanna get some." He smirked. She blushed harder. "I-I, UH! GOD! If I wanna get some, I will let you know!" Sakura said. But she said it a little too loud. Everybody looked behind them, even Oro-Bitch. They started to snicker, except for Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba, who whistled. Sakura put her head down on her desk, not daring to look up. Sasuke gave them a glare saying 'Snicker again, and you'll see your death before your eyes.' They all stopped, and turned around. Oro-Bitch went back to writing on the board. Sakura picked her head back up slowly. She looked at Sasuke, and glared. He smirked. "You know you like it." He whispered giving her a quick kiss. She sighed. _'__**Ok. He is arrogant, I already figured that. And he is going to get it later. WITH MY FOOT GOING STRAIGHT UP HIS ASS! CHA!' **_Her Inner thought. Sakura froze. Great. Now her Inner self was back. Sakura thought she locked her up since she was 12. Tch, too bad Sakura. Inner has emerged!!!! The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sakura piled up her things in her bag, and started to walk to the door. A hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw Sasuke smirking at her. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. She smiled. "Home. I'll see you tonight." She said kissing him, and walking out the door. He smirked even wider. He couldn't wait till tonight.

**Sakura's Apartment.........**

Sakura made it home, and was happy to be home. She got through the door, threw her stuff down, ran to her room, and plopped on the bed. She was tired, but was alone. She looked at the clock. 2:23pm. Just a few more hours, and she could see Sasuke. She turned her head into her pillow, and sighed. What a day. It was the first day, and already she had a boyfriend, who was new to the school, and also a vampire. She sighed again. She started to rub her legs together. Her inner was giving her erotic thoughts. '_**How bout, when Sasuke-kun gets here,.........we can ya know.........fuck him!!!! PLEASE????!!!! You know you want to!.......*Giggle*' **__'Oh!, Shut it! I wouldn't even I wanted to, so shut up!, and keep your erotic thoughts to yourself.....stupid bitch......' __**'What did u call me, NIGGA?! *Starts laughing histarically*....' **__'Hey! You racist Bitch! That's my cousin your talking about!' __**'What black cousin?! I didn't even know you had one!' **__'Yes, Inner. Tupac Shakur! __**'WHAT?!' **__'I was kidding. I don't have a black cousin, but Naruto does.' __**'Oh, really? What's his name? And don't tell me it is Tupac Shakur!' **__'His name is, Dante. I met him before. He is so gangster, I think he could pass for Tupac Shakur, or NOTORIOUS B.I.G.! I mean he,-' __**'Your, I mean our vampire is here! *Squeals* XD' **_Sakura turned her head, to her window, and saw Sasuke sitting on the window sill. He was smirking at her. She blushed, and put her head back in her pillow. Thanks to her damn inner self, she still couldn't get those erotic thoughts about her and Sasuke out of her mind. All she had to do now, was relax, and hope to god that he doesn't read minds. Or does he? She jumped as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. She squeaked, and looked up to see Sasuke. "Your early." She said. "Better early than later. I want to spend some time with you." He said. "But don't you need to get home to your parents later?" She asked. She saw him tense. "I don't have parents. They're dead." He said. She lowered her head. "Oh.....Sorry." She said. "It's ok. That what I wanted to talk to you about." "Your past?" "Yes." He said. He paused. "But first." He leaned in on her. "I want to taste you again. Feel you against me." He said capturing her lips with his. He pushed her back against her bed. "I want to finish what we started." He finished, looking into her eyes. She blushed. "N-Not now Sasuke. I'm...um...well-" "It's ok. I know, that I shouldn't push you." He said. "Well, I wanna know about your past." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. "I knew this was coming." He muttered. "Ok." He said. He was thinking hard. He doesn't want to show her yet. If she saw his past, he knew that she would run away from him, and call him a monster.....He just hoped she wouldn't. The last person who saw his past, he had to kill them. _'Never again. Never again, will I be alone. I won't let her run away, like the others. She __**will **__except me. And then, I'll make her mine.' _Sasuke thought, looking down at his Cherry Blossom.

* * *

**Ok! Here is chapter 1! I hope you like it. Sorry, if it is rushed a little. Alexis wanted it that way. I had fun writing the first chapter. The next one, will be Sasuke's past. Please R&R!!! I will love good reviews!!!! No bad ones, please! Won't take them! Remember, NOTHING to do with Twilight. Till next chapter, ja ne!! ^_^**

**~XxXSandSibsXxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it! ^_^ Thanx so much for your support Alexis. Please R&R!!!!! Arigato! And thankyou to the people, for the awesome review(s) on chapter 1! Thankyewwws! ^_^**

**Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

** Chapter 2: Sasuke's Past and Sakura's Mistake**

Summary: Sasuke shows Sakura his past. She was fine at first, but as she was watching his past through her mind, she was horrified. Will she make the mistake and stay with him, or will she say yes, and fall right into the hands of danger? Find out, and read!! R&R!!! No bad reviews or flames!

"So, Sasuke. Can I hear about your past now?" Sakura asked leaning into his chest. "Yeah, I guess I should tell you, before you bug me to Hell about it." He said smirking. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's forehead, and murmered something she didn't catch. "Sasuke, what are-" "I'm showing you my past. Your mind will take you through time. Don't worry. It won't hurt you. You just can't talk to people, including me. You will see my whole past, but you won't be able to be seen by my younger self, and my family. In the next minute, you will black out, and start to see a field of roses." He said taking his hand off her. "What...-" She didn't finish her sentence, as darkness enveloped her. Sasuke layed her down on the bed. _'I hope she will be ok.' _He thought. Making someone see his past, was like seeing Hell. It was good at first, but once you got farther, you were screwed. But he wasn't going to show her the whole thing. Only half. He didn't want her to see anything else about him. At least not yet. He looked at her. He saw her eyebrows furrow, and he got worried. It already started. He went over to the windowsill, and

_**Sasuke's Past**_

_In a field of roses, a 12 year old boy named Sasuke was running through a field of roses, looking for his nii-san, Itachi. "Nii-san! Nii-san! I'm gonna find you!" Sasuke yelled. He wasn't looking, and felt something poke his head. "Ow! What the-" "Sorry Sasuke. Another time." Itachi said. Sasuke pouted, a blush showing.(Awww!!! So Kawaii!!! ^_^) "Hmph! Nii-san, but you-" "Sasuke! Itachi!" They heard someone yell. They looked behind them, to see their father. "Father!" Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke, calm down. Itachi, there was another murder." He said narrowing his eyes. "It was your.....m-mothers..." He said looking away, letting a tear fall down his cheek. Sasuke and Itachi went wide-eyed. "What?!" They yelled. "I dare not say the dreaded word. Curse them! Curse those damn vampire slayers!" He yelled, his eyes turning blood red. Sasuke and Itachi growled. "Them.....I'll murder them! Cut off their limbs, suck their blood dry, break their necks, and give them to the crows...."Itachi said. "Calm it." Their father said.(Sorry, I forgot their father's name. _') Sasuke started to cry. "W-What are w-we g-going to do now? Mothers dead, because of them!" Sasuke yelled in between sobs. He dropped to his knees, punching the ground. "Damn you....Damn you, vampire slayers!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi and his father exchanged looks of shock. They have never __**ever **__heard Sasuke swear. Not even one bad word. He was always a good, sweet child. But now wasn't the time, to get into that. Right now, it was their mother's murder. "Well, what should we do? We just can't stand here, acting like it's nothing!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes turning red. Itachi nodded at his father. "Let's go." He said. All three of them, ran back to the 'Uchiha Mansion'. When they got to the site, they saw their mother's body, or what was their mother's body. Sasuke and Itachi looked away. They couldn't bare to look at their mother's corpse. She was stabbed in the chest, with a stake, blood flowing freely around her like a pool, her face was half ripped off, and her skin was burned. Sasuke was baring his fangs, and growing his claws. "They.....will.....die....." He growled in a demonic voice. Itachi and their father took a step back. Itachi looked at his father, who had his eyes wide. He leaned into Itachi. "Listen to me Itachi. Don't go near Sasuke. Not one step, or you will be killed. It's the change. Sasuke is changing into a real vampire now. It has taken affect. Just leave him be. He knows he is changing. His hatred for vampire slayers will run through his blood, like all of ours. Don't take one step." His father whispered. "Father.....Itachi....." Sasuke said in his demonic voice, "I know what is happening. I am going to be a real vampire. Hunter of the night. Bloodsucker.......Fear of all humans. I don't care. I will kill those son of a bitch's, if it is the last thing I do. Don't stop me. I will!" Sasuke screamed looking up at the sky, his red eyes full of hatred, and bloodlust. He growled. He jumped into a tree, and fled into the woods, away from the mansion. Itachi watched as his father picked up his mother's lifeless corpse, and take it to the graveyard. "Her death will be avenged. I swear it." His father said. "Itachi." "Yes?" "Get inside. I will be in then. Even if Sasuke is your brother, you should be inside. It's more safer. You don't want to be out here alone, with him transforming into a vampire. I will call one of the maids, to aid to you." He said. "Thankyou, father. I will let you be with mother." Itachi said, before running off to the mansion. _

_**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion.......**_

_Itachi walked into the mansion gasping for air. He saw a bolt of lightning, and heard a crack of thunder. 'Great.' He thought. It was going to storm. But the cool rain, was calming against his skin. He heard 'click clacking' of heels, and mentally sighed. Here come the squeals and delites from the whorehead maids, who always tried to get into his pants, __**and **__Sasuke's. And they were *cough* how old? Oh, yeah. 12, you dumb bitches! "Master Itachi! Master Itachi!" He heard the maids yell. Fuck, were they annoying. He sighed. He heard all the girls gasp. 'What the hell are they gasping about?' He thought. "Master Itachi, are you alright?! Where is Master Sasuke?! Girls! Go find Master Sasuke!" Naomi yelled. "Yes, ma'am!" They all yelled. They ran down the corridor, and into another room. Naomi looked at Itachi. "So Master Itachi, do you need anything?" She asked. "No. I am good. Thanks thought." 'Now get the hell away from me, whore.' He thought. "Ok! I'll go find Master Sasuke then!" She said, then ran down the corridor the other girls went through. Itachi sighed in relief. Glad she was gone. He walked up the stairs to his room, ignoring the crying screams, and yelling of 'Master Sasuke!' or 'Sasuke-kun!' Itachi rolled his eyes. Those girls would never learn the real reason why we hate them so much. He opened the door to his room, and looked around. Still the same as always. He went over to his bed, and flopped down on it, missing it, and falling on his ass, with a 'BONK!' He starting laughing. He was laughing so much, he didn't notice a talking cat looking at him. "Hey baby." It purred. "What the fuck?!" Itachi said, falling back. He looked and the cat was gone. "Kami.....I got to stop drinking week old blood. Now i'm seeing things." He said. He shook his head. He looked out to the sky, and saw the sky started to turn a dark red, and pitch black. He rose an eyebrow, then heard pounding on his door. "ITACHI! ITACHI!" He heard his father yell. He ran to the door, and opened it. "Father. What's wrong?" He didn't get an answer, just his father grabbing his wrist, and taking him down the steps, where all the maids were huddled together shaking. The ground started shaking. "What's happening?!" Itachi yelled. "It's Sasuke. He is almost to the stage of being a vampire. Now the gods have to accept him." His father said. "Now, we need to get downstairs into the Uchiha Shrine. Hurry!" He said, pushing him and the maids down the corridor, and into a doorway, down a spiral staircase, and into a wooden door. He bit his thumb, letting the blood come out, then put both his hands on the door. "Seal!" He said. The door started glowing red, then black smoke puffed out of it. "*Pant* That should hold the door for now." He said. "Father what was that?" Itachi asked. "It was a sealing to keep out evil, and dark auras. I used it, when your cousin was becoming a vampire." He said. Itachi nodded. "So how long, are we going to be in this?" He asked. "Till the gods accept, but it will only take about a minute or so. It goes by fast." He said. Itachi sighed. "That's good. I wouldn't want to be in here for hours, and I don't think they want to either." Itachi said pointing to the still shaken up girls. His father nodded. "Well, we should wait." He said sitting down._

_"An Uchiha eh." The Demon god said. Sasuke was kneeling below with his head down, ready for the acception._

_"Yes, I have understood that I am changing. If you accept, Lord Pyro. Demon God, of the vampire world." Sasuke said._

_"Well, you know me, huh. As the rumors say. The Uchiha are smart, like the way they look." He chuckled in his demonic voice. Sasuke's eyes darkened. 'Tch. Arrogant prick.' He thought._

_"Well yes, we are smart. But I doubt that our genius, can compare to your power. Am I right?" Sasuke said. Pyro smirked. 'This kid knows more than he looks. He looks like he wants to be a vampire. Well so be it then' He thought._

_"You come to me, in your time of change, and want to be a vampire? Your lust for power is obvious in your eyes. You will be a powerful one. I accept your wanting of being a night hunter. Very well. Welcome to the Vampire world, Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "You know the consiquences right? You cannot disobey your orders. You will find a mate, whom you will make yours. Protect her. Once you've found your mate, make her into a vampire. You cannot fall in love with anyone else, once you change her." He said. Sasuke nodded. _

_"I hearby Lord Pyro, God of the demon and vampire world, grant Sasuke Uchiha a vampire. May the vampire gods be with you." _

_He said, bringing down his scythe to Sasuke. He carved a little moon in Sasuke's forhead, watching the blood drip down. Sasuke brought up his finger, and swiped the blood away. He brought it to his mouth, and put his finger in. He groaned as he felt blood in his mouth. The only thing was, it wasn't his. _

_"This is the blood, of your mate. I know my ways of getting it." He said looking down at Sasuke, who's eyes widened._

_"You will seek her out in your lifetime. When you find her, you will make her yours. No on else, can have her." He brought his scythe back up to himself. _

_"Take care of yourself, Sasuke Uchiha. Your mates name is............, Sakura Haruno...." He whispered the last words so Sasuke could hear, then disappeared in black flames, leaving Sasuke on the ground, in the rain. Sasuke smirked then started to laugh. "Sakura Haruno, eh....? Can't wait to meet you my Cherry Blossom." He said getting up, and walking back to the mansion._

_Everybody was still in the shrine, waiting. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHEN THE HELL, WILL WE BE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE?! IT'S LIKE A FREAKING SAUNA IN HERE!" Itachi yelled.(I could imagine Itachi saying that. XD) Itachi's father tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't. "AND WHAT THE FUCK, IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY, EH?!" Itachi yelled glaring, his eyes red. Itachi's father was on the floor laughing harder. "N-Nothing!!!! *laughing* I, OMG! That was *laughing* fucking funniest thing ever! Watching my son flip out!" He said, tears running down his face, from laughing so hard. Itachi sighed, then heard more laughing. He looked behind him, in the corner, where the maids were huddled up laughing. He glared at their backs. "Stupid bitches....." He mumbled, then plopped on the ground. He then heard footsteps. "Sasuke's coming." He said. "How do you know?" "I sense him." He said. They all heard the door cracking, then Sasuke's face. He was smirking. "Accomplished." He said. He walked back up the torch lighted steps. Everybody took this as a que to follow._

_"So, the transformation is complete, Master Sasuke?" One of the maids named Kimiko asked._

_"Yeah. What of it?" He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his crimson eye._

_"N-Nothing, sir." She said blushing and looking away._

_"Hn." He said. He contued walking, then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_'Must be thinking about his awaiting mate.' Itachi thought._

_Everybody finished walking up the stairs, and back into the mansion. They all knew something was weird about Sasuke. But only Sasuke, Itachi, and their father know themselves. Everybody else, was out of the picture._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke opened his eyes, then looked at Sakura. He cocked his head to the side. _'Why isn't she waking up......I know that I didn't show er everything. Oh, shit. I gotta wake her up.' _He thought. He shook her shoulders. Nothing. Said her name. Nothing. _'Damn. Please don't see anything else but __**that**__, Sakura. Please.' _He leaned down to her neck, and bit down gently, making sure not to break the skin. If her blood was to run into his mouth, he wouldn't be able to keep himself back. Or he _didn't _want to hold back. He wanted to make her his, and **only **his. She started to shuffle, then her eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke...." She said. Sasuke grabbed her into a hug. She slowly hugged back. She was in worse shape, then anybody who has seen his past, ever has. He felt something wet, and looked down to see her crying into his chest. "Sasuke..." "It's ok, Sakura. Stop crying." He said. "O-Ok..." She said. The rest of the night was her lying in his chest. She snuggled into more of his odd warmth, and closed her eyes, as sleep took over her.

Sakura woke up first. She looked around, then felt an arm around her waist. She froze, but then looked down to see Sasuke. She relaxed. She slowly got out of Sasuke's arms, and walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room, and turned on the flatscreen tv. She flipped through the Comcast channels and looked down. 'Channel 302, White Chicks. Starts in 10 seconds.' The TV said. "Yes!" Sakura semi-yelled. She didn't want to wake Sasuke. She silently squealed. She loved White Chicks. It was so funny. Especially when Terry Crews dances.(OMFG! I laughed my ass off when he was dancing. XD He is a big ass robot!) She propped her feet on the couch, and put her arms around her legs, close to her chest. The movie started. She starting laughing, but kept it down. She didn't want to wake him, but it was so hard, when your watching Terry Crews standing over one the Wayans brothers saying, "Easy White Chocolate. Wouldn't want you to melt." She had to bite her lip, to stop. She held her stomach, and put her face in her legs. She smirked. She turned up the volume to get better hearing.

Sasuke groaned. He opened his eyes, and turned on his side to feel it cold and empty. He looked around. _'Where is Sakura?' __**'Be quiet, and listen. Don't you hear laughing.' **_Sasuke was quiet for a minute. He smirked. He was going to get Sakura.

Sakura was on her back on the floor laughing. She hadn't even sensed Sasuke coming. Sasuke was walking slowly, more like flying down the stairs. He came into the living room to see what Sakura was laughing about. _'She is laughing at White Chicks? Well I can see why. It is a funny movie, besides Terry Crews, makes it funnier.' __**'Damn Straight!' **_Sasuke had to laugh at what his inner said. But he just smirked. He walked over to Sakura silently, and bent down. "Something funny, Sakura?" He whispered. She jumped screaming. "PERVERT ALERT! PERVET ALERT-" "Oh, Sasuke! Sorry you scared me." SHe said blushing. He smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and sat back on the couch. "I'm no pervert." He said, kissing her neck. "Oh, really. Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want to fuck me senseless." She said smiling. "I want to fuck you senseless." He said. She turned red. "Pervert!" She yelled. She got up, and went to the fridge to grab a pickle. She came back sucking on it. Sasuke looked up, and he got a hard on. _'What the hell is she doing?! Is she really trying to get me to fuck her!' __**YES! PLEASE DO! I want tooooooo!' **__'Shut up, you molester.!' __**Hey! I'm you, ya know! *hmph!*' **__'*Sigh* Touche!' _He started to get hard. "S-Sakura, could please stop teasing me like that." He asked looking away. Perverted thoughts started to go through his mind. Sakura smirked. "Why, Sa-su-ke-kun? Is it turning you on?" She asked. "Yes." He said. "Nope!" She said.

*Ding-Dong!*

"I'll get it!" Sakura said, going to the door. She opened it, to reveal Itachi.

"Itachi! Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Good morning, Sakura. Is Sasuke here?" He smiled.

"Yeah! Sure, c'mon in!" She left the door open for him.

Itachi walked into the living room, to see Sasuke watching White Chicks. He smirked. Sasuke looked up, and smiled.

"Sup, Homie!" Sasuke said.

"Sup, Homie!" Itachi said fist bumping Sasuke.

Sakura sweatdropped. _'I'm not even going to ask......' __**'I like it! We should do it!!!!!!! Then we can fu-' **__'Say that last word, and I swear to god, you are grounded from sex for a year!!!!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!' __**NO!!!!!! OK, OK!! I'LL BE GOOD!!!!' **__'That's what I thought.' _Sakura smiled. She went to the fridge, and grabbed another food item, except **this **time, a popsicle. She went over to them. "Hey, Itachi. Do you like popsicles?" She asked deep throating the pink object. Itachi's eyes widened. "Ummm......Y-Yeah, I do....U-U-Ummmm, Sakura? Where is the bathroom?" He asked rubbing his legs together. She mentally smirked. First she gave Sasuke a hard on, now his bro Itachi. She was loveing this. "Down the hall, to the right. Oh! And make sure you clean up ur mess! Ha!" She laughed. He turned red, and ran down to the bathroom, and shut the door. All you could here was groaning and moaning. "First me, now Itachi. *Sigh* Sakura, you need to stop turning me on, or else, I won't stop myself next time. I'll just have my way with you." He smirked, looking at her with lust. She smiled. "Not now. Maybe later." She smirked. She walked away, until Sasuke caught her arm.

"Now."

"No."

"C'mon. I know you want to. Our bodies rocking together in sync motion, deep hot kisses, our sweaty bodies against each other, me penetrating you again, and again, until you scream and moan my name louder and louder, with your orgasm approaching."

She turned red. "U-Ummm, Nyah! Umm, I-I, yeah, another time Sasuke-kun." She said trying to unlatch her arm from his grip.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Now." She demanded.

"No."

She tried harder, wincing when his grip tightened.

"Begging won't help."

"Sasuke, I said-"

"Sakura, I'm horny." He said smirking. She turned a darker shade of red. Great. Her day was going good, until now. She had gotten Sasuke hard, from that fucking pickle, his brother is in her bathroom masterbating......(No comment.......O_o''''), and now she has to deal with **two **Horny vampires. And now, Sasuke was getting her horny too. What he said, wanted to make her jump him now, and not care if Itachi was in the bathroom. She would fuck him here and now. She smirked. "Ok Sa-su-ke-kun." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him lightly on the lips. She moved her hand down, to stroke him through his pants. He groaned when she touched him there. "I see, someone has a little tent, going on in their pants." She whispered in his ear. He gently bit her neck. She gasped. She bit back, but this time grabbing his ass. She smirked. "Someones, not the only one horny." She said. "I know I am. But not now. Itachi is here. I'll take care of you later. My little, Cherry Blossom Vixen." He said licking his lips. She turned around, and dipped down low, making sure to get her ass to _purposely _bump into his now painfully erect member. He groaned. "Don't tease me, Sakura. I won't hold back." He said. "Then don't." She got up whispering in his ear. He grabbed her by the arms, and looked into her emerald orbs. "I'm serious Sakura. Your not ready yet. Don't argue with me. Once I start, I won't stop till i've had enough, or you are screaming my name to stop." He said, looking at her with red eyes.

She shook her head. "**Now.**" She demanded. He frowned.

"I said, **don't **argue with me. I'm the alpha-male here. You **will**, listen to me. I am the dominant one here... Not you." He said letting her go.

She sniffled and walked away. As she walked up the stairs, Sasuke swore he saw a tear fall. He frowned. _**'Why do you always have to be a prick?! Seriously?! She's your mate, and first thing off, you want to make her cry. Your real charming......' **__'Oh, shut the hell up! Your me. I will talk to her then. I don't want her to be changed already, then lose her.....She doesn't know the risk, of being with a vampire. Especially since she is human.....I don't want to lose her....' __**'Then mark her now. Your brother is busy, with his hormones, and you have Sakura all to yourself.' **__'*Sigh* Yeah..But, I want it to be special. Not something that has to be a quicky. I want to take it slow with her. I'm not marking her, if Itachi's here. We need to be alone, doors and windows locked, quiet, everthing off, and us in bed naked.' __**'Wow......You really are a perv. *Snickers*' **__'............' _Sasuke stopped arguing with his inner long enough to see Itachi coming down the stairs. His hair a mess, clothes rinkled, and his eyes hazed over with lust.

"You done now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... Sasuke, you always get the girls..." Itachi said, fixing his hair, then shirt.

"Uh, no. Sakura is my first. And last time I checked, you had a fangirl club, in your old school. Care to explain?" He smirked crossing his arms.

"Fuck you...." Itachi said, walking out the door. Then he opened it again.

"And newsflash, go check on your girl. She's upstairs in her room. I can hear her crying. You sure know how to piss off a girl." He said.

"Fuck you."

"Right back at you." Itachi smirked, closing the door.

Sasuke sighed. _'Great.' _Now he had to go upstairs, and appologize to Sakura, for being an arrogant ass, and making her cry. God, life was a bitch sometimes. Especially since it bites you back in the ass, for a joke. And to Sasuke, it was no joke. He walked up the stairs, and walked down the hall. He stopped at Sakura's door, and leaned in on her door. He heard her crying. He knocked on the door. It screeched open. He walked in to see Sakura putting her iPod on a docking station. 'Break Your Heart By: Taoi Cruz' started playing. He listened to the music as it played. He guessed she was trying to get him to see, what hurting her does to herself. "I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart." Sakura sung. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked down. He saw her tears coming out full force now. He walked over to her, and hugged her from behind. She tensed, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry, Sas-" Before she could say anything, Sasuke swiftly turned her, held her close, and crashed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes, and fell into the kiss, letting more tears go down her cheeks. He kissed her passionately, until air was needed. She looked up at him, with teary eyes, and smiled. "Sasuke." She said, crying into his chest. He rubbed her back. He heard the song ending. Sakura was probably letting her mind go free, when she cried. Let it all out. Don't hold back.

"Sakura, I need to know."

"Know what, Sasuke-kun?"

"If you really want to stay with me. Be with me. For eternity. I need the truth, the absolute truth." He said. He saw Sakura's brows furrow, and a frown appear on her face. That wasn't a good sign. He knew that she had to think about it, and make the right choice. If she said no, he would be a little relieved, but hurt at the same time. And if she said yes, then he wouldn't have a chance, but to mark her right away. But he could feel the presence of another. Shit, this wasn't good. Sakura looked up at him, and her eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke, b-behind you!!" Sakura yelled getting up. Sasuke turned, and didn't see anything. He looked at Sakura strangely. _'What the- Aw, SHIT! Sakura's under a trance.' _He thought, looking at Sakura. She was dazed, her eyes dilated, and she kept staring behind him. Someone who was near, must of put her in a trance, to halucinate herself, until she committed suicide. That's how they work. The person who is under the trance, halucinates, until they keep seeing things, or they kill themselfs. Sasuke growled. Damn vampire scum. Trying to halucinate Sakura. He got up, and walked over to her. He took his pointer and middle finger, and put them on Sakura's forehead. She closed her eyes. He mumbled some words, then said, "Release." Sakura opened her eyes, showing their green shimmering orbs.

She looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke....w-what, happen-" She fainted. Sasuke caught her.

"You'll be ok, Sakura." He whispered to her. Before she was swept into darkness, he heard her faint voice. "Sasuke....I...want to be with you.....forever.....I love you....." She whispered, before going into unconsciousness. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura just said she wanted to stay with him, and she......loved him. He smiled. He burried his face, in her cherry locks. "I love you too, Sakura." He whispered.

He looked out to the sky. He was happy, but at the same time, worried. Sakura, made a big choice, not to mention the bad one. She just put her life in danger. Sasuke thought for a second. He was going to change her, tomorrow. It was the weekend, and they had plenty of time. He wasn't going to let her be a piece of meat to other vampires. Once he marked her, she was his. And **only **his. No one elses. He would kill whoever messed with his Cherry Blossom. He would make sure of it.

**Well! here is chapter 2. I am so, so, so sorry, that it took awhile to update. DX School, projects, and Colorguard, had me busy. I promise, to have chapter 3, up soon. Until next time, arigato!**

_**Next time, in BCB: Chapter 3: Changing You, and My Life. **_**Please R&R! No flames or bad reviews! Thankyou! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thanx to the people who reviewed! Especially Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 , and *.*.silver rose*.*., for the nice reviews. The other reviews I didn't appreciate. . I get offended easily, sorry... But if you have a problem with the spacing, I CANNOT HELP IT! It is stupid WordPad. So...deal with it...Anyway! Here is Chapter 3! This chapter, from the reviews, will probably be a good one, because of what is to come! XD So, Enjoy chapter 3, and PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ Thanx much, XxXTemarixKiwiXxX**

**Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

** Chapter 3: Changing You, and My Life**

**ENJOY! :3**

**-****ღ****!TemarixKiwi!****ღ****-**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura, walked to school, instead of them driving, or taking a bus. Sasuke had his shoulders slouched, with his hands in his jeans, and his hood up. Sakura, was walking next to him, cheery as ever. She was smiling. Sasuke eyed what she weared. Black tube top, with a red Dragon going to the back, and two swords through it. Black skinny jeans, with zippers everywhere, and suspenders hanging from them. Traditional Black Chuck Taylors Converse shoes. A rainbow sweatbad on her left wrist, and a Devil Hello Kitty on the other, with vampire fangs ring, on her right middle finger. She had light grey and black eyeshadow on, to make her eyes look kinda smoky. Red eyeliner, with blue mascara, and red lipstick. He thought she looked HOT!

"So, I guess you like shopping at Hot Topic?" He asked.

"Damn straight. Best store ever." She said, looking at him.

"Are you-"

"Emo, Goth, Punk Rocker, Dark, yes. Gotta problem?" She asked.

"No." He said flatly. _'What the hell is she in a pissy mood for?...She was smiling a minute ago...Maybe she's bipolar...All I did was ask a, well tried to ask a question. Is that seriously bad, and too much to ask?' __**Well maybe, if you wouldn't look like you have a stick up your ass, then maybe she would be in a better mood...' **__'Maybe it was because of what happened Saturday...That presence felt familar, but I still didn't like the aura. It felt to dark, and strong...' __**'Just forget about it now...All you need to worry about, is the women in front of you, trying to snap you out of your thoughts!' **_

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hn." She frowned.

"What?"

"What...What...What? You know what! Just walk to school by yourself...I don't want to see you right now..." She said walking away from him.

"Now just wait a minute, Sakura." He said grabbing her arm. She wripped herself from his grip.

"NO! You wait a minute Sasuke! I've had enough. Enough of your shit!" She said pushing him back.

"What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything!" He yelled. She flinched at his voice.

"First, I ask you question. You answered it, then you get all pissed at me! What the hell is wrong, Sakura?" He yelled again, this time his eyes turning red.

"You-"

He saw Sakura's eyes widen, then she fell to her knees. She grabbed her throat, gasping for air. She started coughing up blood. His fangs grew, his eyes turning a darker shade of red. He felt for any other presence around them. "Fuck.!" He whispered. "Come out! Now!" He demanded. He looked into an alleyway, and saw a figure approaching. He got in front of the gasping Sakura, getting possessive. He growled. The figure stepped out, and smirked.

"Aww, I thought my little plan to get the little Blossom alone would work. Tch, oh well. Long time, no see, Sasuke Uchiha." The stranger said.

"Madara...Madara Uchiha! What the hell are you doing here? What do you want with Sakura!" Sasuke demanded, about to lose it.

"Heh. I just wanted to see what your litte playtoy was like. Is that a problem?" He smirked.

"I thought you were in Akatsuki. The guy with the mask...Tobi!" He asked.

"No no, you got it all wrong...Tobi is just an allusion to Akatsuki. He is nothing more than a tool, subordinate. The same will happen to your little Cherry Blossom there. She can keep gasping for air all she wants, she will be mine. I can use her, for my own being." He said grinning, a glint of evil in his red eyes.

"You sick bastard! Like hell I will let you touch her, even use her! She is mine! Mine alone, and no one elses! I will fucking kill you!" He yelled. Madara smirked.

"I'll let her go for now, but remember this Uchiha, You are part of our clan. We are equally matched. I will have Sakura Haruno. You can have your little bitch for now." He frowned, snapping his fingers, then dissappearing, in a whirlwind of black smoke, and leaves.

"Fucking bastard!" He yelled, clenching his fists. He looked down at Sakura. She was breathing heavy, with tears streaming down her cheeks. He picked her up, and hugged her. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect you, no matter what. I won't let that bastard touch you. You are safe with me." He said. Sakura pushed deeper into his chest. "S-Sasuke...kun." She cried. He rubbed her back. "Shh. It will be ok, Sakura. Let's get to school, and quickly. I don't want anymore surprises popping up from here on. Lets go." He said, walking with her still crying.

**

* * *

**

They made it into class, just before the bell rang, for homeroom. They sat in the back, with the gang. Everybody was talking, laughing, having a good time. Sasuke and Sakura just stayed silent. Not knowing what to say. They were too shooken up and shocked from the earlier events. Mostly Sakura.

"So...Where were you two? Getting it on, before the morning starts?" Ino asked smirking.

"..." They didn't say anything. Sakura just blushed, and leaned on Sasuke. He leaned his head on hers, holding her hand. He glanced over at Ino, and glared at her. She frowned and looked away, not wanting to meet eye contact, afraid of what would happen. Shikamaru just yawned. "Women...What a drag.." He said, closing his eyes. Leaning back on his seat, until Ino jumped on his lap, and they both fell back. He frowned and pushed her off. "Hey! Shikamaru! Trying to get with my girl? She's mine!" Kiba yelled grabbing Ino into his lap. Temari walked up to Shikamaru, slapped him, pulled him up in his seat, slapped him again, then sat on his lap, and gave him another slap. He sat there, with his arms wrapped around Temari's waist, and twitching, with a red hand mark, on his left cheek. "*Sigh* Temari, why do you have to hit me.? It hurts." He said. She turned and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just wanted to make sure, you knew who your bitch was. I'm yours. Your mine." She said kissing him. He grabbed her ass, and bit her neck, drawing a little blood. He licked it. "Your not my bitch. Your my girlfriend. My one and only, Temari." He said. Sakura glanced at the couple, and noticed Shikamaru's eyes turn red. _'What the hell?' _"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura said. He turned from Temari, and looked at her. "Huh?" "Your eyes just turned red, are you ok.?" "My eyes change color, when i'm tired." He said going back to Temari. She caught a glimps of Naruto putting his finger on his lips, in a 'Shh' mode towards Shikamaru. She glanced back, and his eyes were his chocolate brown again. She shrugged and let it go. _'That was weird. I swear to god they were red. I did.' _She thought. She leaned more into Sasuke, but he moved. She went face first falling into his crotch. Sakura blushed, and tried to get up, but was stuck. Sasuke smirked.

"Oi! Sabaku, Nara! Put your fucking clothes back on! This isn't a strip club! And Haruno! Stop giving Uchiha a blowjob. Uchiha! Stop enjoying it!" Kakashi yelled, then went back to his _Icha Icha Paradise Book._ "Damn teenagers..." He muttered, turning a page, and blushing. Sakura finally got up, and was tomato red. "S-Sorry, S-Sasuke-kun." She said. "It's ok, Sakura-chan. I liked it. Maybe you could do it again, when we get home." He whispered in her ear, gently biting it. She went darker, and put her head down. "Nya! Sasuke-kun, stop it! That tickles!" She whispered. He smirked against her skin, and kissed her neck, then bit. She bit back a moan, but leaned into him. The bell rang, and everybody went off to their rightful classes. Naruto, Temari, Ino, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke stayed. They went to their seats, and waited for Kakashi, to stop reading his book, and start class, with the other students filling in. They all sat in the way back. Naruto next to Temari, with Gaara next to her, then Ino next to him. And Sakura and Sasuke behind them, in a 2 seat desk. Temari turned around, and leaned into Sakura. "Nice mark you got there." She smirked, giving Sakura a little CoverGirl pocket mirror, pointing to her neck. She opened it, and looked at the red hickey she had on her neck. She blushed, and playfully smacked Sasuke. "What?" She pointed to her neck, blushing. He smirked. "That's so people know, not to touch you. Your mine." He said kissing her. "GOD DAMNIT! Haruno! Uchiha! Do you really want a fucking room?" Kakashi yelled. The class started to snicker, while Naruto, Temari, Ino, and Gaara whistled and smirked. Sakura turned red, and put her head down. "Sorry!" She said. "I tripped!" She said. "Tripped my ass...Now class! Back to the board." Kakashi said. The class went by with a breeze, then the whole day. Everybody had a good day, but Sasuke and Sakura. They were still worried.

**

* * *

**

Ino and Kiba drove Sasuke and Sakura home. They made it to Sakura's apartment with ease, and went inside. Sakura flopped on her bed, and sighed. "What a long day. I though we would never get out of Orochimaru's class." She said. "Omg, you didn't say Orochi-Bitch or Oro-Bitch." Sasuke said smiling. "I'm not really in the mood today. I just wanna take a nice bath, and read a Seventeen magazine." Sakura said, looking through her magazines, for the latest volume. "I'll join you." "Pervert." "Sakura, since you said you want to be with me, you know I have to change you." He said serious. Sakura lowered her eyes, and dropped the magazine. "I know. Today would be a good day." She said. "It is going to be a good day. That's why, it is happening today. It's going to tire you out, and cause pain. You'll be out of school till about Friday." "So four days huh?" "Yeah. You know how I have to change you right?" He asked looking her in the eyes. "Yeah, I do. Bite my neck, and that's it. And yada, yada, yada." She said gesturing her hand in a circular motion. "Your 5% right." He said. Her eyes widened. "What!" She said, getting up. "Sakura. We need to have sex first, then I bite you, you scream in pain, and sleep for three days with a fever, and the last day, I show you what being a vampire means." He said smirking. She blushed, and looked away. "Y-Yeah, but it's my first time. And I want it to be special. Not just some quick fuck, and boom i'm a vampire." She said sitting on the bed. He sat next to her. "It will be. I'll be slow and easy with you. I don't want to cause you anymore pain, than the changing will do. I'll be gentle." He hugged her. "Thankyou Sasuke." "No problem babe. But I must warn you. Once you have sex with me, you will be only mine. No one else, can mark you. And, you will want to keep having sex with me afterwards." He said smirking. "Why?" "Because I'll be so addictive, you'll need more of me everytime." He smirked. She turned bright red. "Pervert!" He laughed. Sasuke leaned into Sakura, her face red. "Sa...Sasuke, what are-" "Making you mine, Cherry Blossom." He said, sealing it with a kiss, and pushing her into the bed.

**WARNING! WARNING! THIS PART HAS SOME EXPLICIT SCENES. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, DO NOT READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.! UNLESS YOU LIKE THIS STUFF, GO RIGHT AHEAD! ENJOY! X3**

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionatley, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly started to take off her tube top, ring, and wristbands in the process, throwing them on the ground. Next, was her skinny jeans. They came off with ease. He gazed down at her, breaking the kiss. All she had left on, was her strapless bra, and a pair of panties. Her hair was fanned around her, and she had a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes were hazed over with lust, want, and more want. Sasuke smirked at her. "Sakura, are you sure your ready? Once we start, there is no stopping." He said. Sakura looked at him, and slowly shook her head yes. "That's what I thought." He said, taking her lips again. She moaned during the kiss, and starting helping him take off his shirt. He chuckled. "Someone's impatient." She glared at him. She got up, and pushed him back to the end of the bed. She jumped on him, straddling him. She purred in his ear. "You may have dominance Sasuke-kun, but you won't always have your way." She said, biting his ear. He smirked, then flipped them, toppling both of them on the ground. He grabbed her wrists with one hand, and took her bra off with the other, and her panties. She blushed and looked away.

"Umm,...maybe Sasuke-kun, I-I'm not ready. We can always-"

"Sakura. You said your ready, and I know you are. Your beautiful." He said. He picked her up, and threw her on the bed. She gasped, when she felt him get on top again. He pulled off his pants then boxers, exsposing his hard erect member. Sakura's eyes widened, and she blushed. Sasuke got on top, and kissed her. She moaned when she felt him part her legs. Sasuke parted the kiss, and looked at her. "Are you ready, Sakura?" She looked at him, and nodded.

Sasuke slowly slid into her opening. She gasped in pain, and screamed, but it was muffled by Sasuke kissing her. He slid the rest of himself in, when he felt her grab his shoulders. He knew they were virgins no more. Once he broke Sakura's barrier, that was it. He waited till she nodded, and slowed his pace. She bit her lip. "Sasuke faster..." He heard her mumble. He nodded, and went a little faster. Sakura moaned, which turned Sasuke on more. He stopped, getting a disapproaving groan from the pinkette. He sat up, with Sakura in his lap, and continued thrusting in and out of her. Sakura shot her head back from the pleasure, and groaned. "Sasuke...I" She mumbled but didn't finish. He rubbed her nipples with his hands, and sucked on one. She bit her lip, and pushed him back. He fell back on the bed, with her on top, and she ground herself against him. He moaned. "Sakura..." He said. "Sasuke, I'm..." She didn't finish her sentence as a wave of pleasure shot through her. She gribbed Sasuke's shoulders, and her boobs fell in his face. "Sasuke!" She said. He took this as a cue. He slid out of her, and turned her neck to the side. "I'm sorry Sakura..." He said, before his fangs got longer, and he bit her neck. She screamed, but they subsided, and she fell unconscious. He laid her down, and went to get some water, and a towel. He smirked to himself. Sakura was now his, and **no one **elses. No one could touch her wothout him knowing. He would smell them on her right away. Now it was time for the final change. He smirked one more time, then went to get the stuff.

* * *

**Ok! Chapter 3 is DONE! DX Finally, I was able to type! So, so, so, so, so, so, SORRY! DX Chapter 4 will be longer! I promise! I'm sorry that the sex wasn't explicit as it says. Don't get mad at me, I was so tired, and wanted to get this chapter done. Stupid finals screwed me over. I'm terribly sorry. T^T**

**-Temari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Here is Chapter 4! OMFG, I am so happy that I was able to type this right after chapter 3! Please enjoy, and review! :D**

**Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

** Chapter 4: Short Fever and Shopping**

No summary this time! Sorry! Right to the story now! :D

* * *

Sasuke sighed. This was his 15th time in the last half-hour, getting a freaking washcloth! Ugh! Did he want to relax, but alas, he had to take care of his mate,...well Sakura. It was like, he would wash the washcloth in cold water, put it on her head, and then her forhead would heat the fricking thing in 3 minutes! He looked down at her sleeping form, and smiled. Oh, how lucky he was to get her. If they wouldn't of met, or Sasuke couldn't find her, he would of probably ended up alone, again... He sighed, and was about to kiss her cheek, until...

***DING-DONG! BANG, BANG, BANG, FAIL!(Naruto hit his head on the door. XD What a retard, but I still love him. =w=)SAKURA-CHAN AFTERWARDS!***

He sighed in annoyance. "Oh god, the dobe is here." He said quietly. He flew down the stairs briskly, and got to the door, and opened it, to see and impatient and hyper-active Naruto in a tank-top, and sweats.

"HEY! SASUKE! WHATS-Mmmphsgeddse!" Sasuke put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut it, dobe! You'll wake Sakura! She's in changing stage right now." Naruto stopped jumping, and got his mouth away from Sasuke's hand.

"So, you actually changed her, huh? That's great news! Hehaha!" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke smirked.

"If you want to see Sakura, be very quiet Naruto. One false thing, and the changing could result in a terrible mistake." Sasuke said frowning.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm like Sakura's big-brother. I'll be gentle." He said in a serious tone. Sasuke nodded.

They slowly, and quietly started to make their way up the stairs, to the room Sakura was in. Sasuke opened the door slowly, and looked in. Phew. Sakura was still unconscious. They went to her bedside, and noticed purple radiating off of Sakura.(A/N: Like Sasuke in the Forest Of Death, when Orochimaru..., well you know the rest. :D ) "What is that?" Naruto whispered. "It is the changing." Sasuke said. They heard Sakura mumble something. They got closer, and listened in. "Sasuke...more...faster...fuck me harder..." They both came up, with a wide-eyed Naruto looking at a blushing Sasuke. Sasuke looked away, and fiddled with his fingers. "I told her that once we get together, she wouldn't be able to go one day, without fucking me." He said smirking. Naruto laughed quietly. "You? About me,...well,...me and Hinata-" "Whoa! I don't need to know about your sex life.!" Sasuke half whispered, yelled. "Well, Sakura is doing a great job of telling me about yours and hers." Naruto laughed, and smirked. Sasuke flipped him off. "Piss off." "Aww is someone mad, because their girlfriend/mate for life, is unconscious, and in changing, and can't fuck her for one day?" Naruto anime teared, and pouted. "PISS OFF, FUCKTARD!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura flinched, and went back to being,...unconscious. Naruto laughed. "Thanks for the new name! Wait till I tell Hinata that one." He said running out of the room, down to the stairs, with Sasuke following. He got down stairs, and saw Naruto making a break for the door.

"WAIT FUCKTARD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Sasuke yelled, as he caught Naruto. Naruto pouted.

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms, and turned away.

"Awww, too bad! Either you stop, or your not getting any Ramen." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes went into big hearts, and he grinned a foxy grin.

"HERE I COME HINATA!" Naruto said, running out the door. Sasuke sighed in relief. "At least that headache is gone." He said going back up to the stairs. He went into the room, and continued to watch Sakura sleep. He was so bored, that she was unconscious, and he had to just sit there, and watch. He thought of something to do, so he went down to the living room, turned on the flatscreen, and watched some MTV. He smirked at what was on. Jackass. He laughed as some dude, did somethinng fucked up. He watched tv, not knowing red eyes watching him. I wonder whose eyes those could be?

_**In Sasuke's Room...**_

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She yawned, and felt her body cold, and wet? She looked down at herself, and frowned. _'Oh yeah. Now I remember what Sasuke said, about having a fever. It's only Saturday. I shouldn't even be awake yet.! Tch, oh well. Rather be awake, than asleep.' _Sakura thought. She got out of bed, her feet touching the cold floor. She stumbled, but caught herself. She went to a mirror, and looked herself over. She was naked. She blushed, remembering memories from a certain night. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the fever. She had a bite mark from Sasuke on her neck. Her body was a pale white, but still kept it's creamy color. Her pink hair, was now a darker shade, and more nicer. _'I'm getting highlights, and a haircut today. Yep! That's on my agenda. And shopping!' _She thought, nodding. And her eyes, were a brighter green. She smiled. She went to go find some clothes, first getting her bra and panties on. She grabbed blood red skinny jeans, purple halter top, and a black cobweb sleeveless shawl over the top. She grabbed some sexy black high heels, that went to her knees with buckles. When she was done, she went to the mirror to see her teeth. Her canine were sharper, and her fangs were a little longer. She smirked, as her eyes turned red. She snuck downstairs, and watched Sasuke. She got up behind him, and pounced on him. He grunted as they fell to the ground, with Sakura on top. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura? You shouldn't even be awake yet! Wow, this is a big surprise." He said getting up, making Sakura fall on her ass.

"Ow." She said biting her lip, making her bleed. Sasuke's eyes turned red. She looked at him, and smirked. She licked her bottom lip slow, and sexy like, to tease him. He groaned. "Sakura don't tease me." He said. She wiped her lip, and smiled. "I'm not. I hate these fucking fangs right now. My mouth hurts, my body aches, and my neck feels like it has been stabbed over 24 times! Ugh!" She said. He smirked. He leaned in. "You know, Sa-ku-ra. You look a lot more sexier being a vampire now. The way you lick your lips, and your fangs show, makes me want to fuck you harder." He said, smirking. She blushed. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh, stop it. Your making me blush." She said, getting on the couch. He grabbed her ass, and groped her. She yelped. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" She said. He smirked, and whispered in her ear. "Are you up for another round?" He asked, biting her ear. She gasped, then quickly said, "No. Not right now. Damnit, let me rest! And by the way, I'm going to get my hair done later, and going shopping. And no your not coming with." She said smiling. He growled. "Why not?" "Because I said so, so shut up, and let me watch Jackass!" She said looking at the TV. Sasuke smirked. _'Women.'_ He thought.

_**Some minutes later...**_

Sakura came down the stairs looking sexy as ever. Sasuke's eyes widened, and his mouth agape in an 'O' shape. Sakura came down wearing a black denim mini skirt, with slits going up the side, and a chain hanging from the left, with a red tube top that said 'My Boyfriend Is Sexier Than Yours' with a mini denim jacket. Her hair had ponytails on the side(Like Misa's in Death Note), with the rest hanging down, and slightly curled in a ring shape. She had on black eyeliner, purple mascara, and shimmering black eyeshadow, with black dots around them with her eyeliner. She was wearing very short black booty shorts under the skirt, so **NO **man would dare look at **HIS **Sakura, and her ass was covered. She put on her knee high purple Chuck Taylor's, over her thigh high black socks. Sasuke got up, and went over to her.

"Don't you think that outfit is a little to revealing, ne Sakura? I don't want any man looking at what is mine." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck possessively. She smirked, then sighed.

"Fine. Sasuke I know what you want. If you want to come to the mall with me, that is fine with me." She said, smiling at him.

"Good choice, Cherry. I was going to follow you anyway." He smirked, rubbing up and down her sides. She giggled at his nickname he gave to her. 'Cherry' was a cute nickname though. She turned around, his arms still wrapped around her, and kissed him. She smirked as he growled. "If your a good boy Sasuke" She said twirling a bit of his onyx hair between her fingers, "I'll give you a present." She said, getting out of his grasp, and going to the door. He caught up to her, and kissed her cheek. "And what would that be?" He asked. "You'll have to see, Sa-su-ke-_kun_." She said seductively. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they went out to his car.

Or should I say, her new 2010 Ducati Desmosedici GP10. Sakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was seated for two people. It was pitch black, with pink and grey stripes entertwining into a design. The design came out to be a Cherry Blossom with two swords going through it, and the blood entertwining into a heart at the bottom. Under the heart said 'My Cherry Blossom Forever. Love, Sasuke.' In a very cool cursive design with a pair of Vampire fangs underneath in the middle. The helmet that was perched on the seat, had the same design, and lettering. Sakura started crying, then jumped on Sasuke. "Thankyou so much Sasuke! I-I-I love it! I love you!" She said kissing him, then running to her new ride. She felt the paint job, and grinned. Her own vehicle, well motorcycle thing. She then looked at Sasuke. "Um, Sasuke? I know you don't like pink, but where are you-" "My ride is over there." He pointed to the other Ducati across the street. It was pitch black, and had the grim reaper with his scythe, going across the front, and the lettering said 'The God Of Death' in red cursive, and the scythe going through it. She smiled. "Nice ride." She said, putting her helmet on. "Now let's go!" She said before speeding off. Sasuke sighed, and sped off after her. They drove and weaved in between people, trying to beat the other to the mall.

Sasuke sped up faster, and reached past Sakura. She frowned, and used her new powers, and flew past him. She looked behind at him laughing not seeing a 18 wheeler coming across the street. She looked in front and her eyes widened. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh shit!" She yelled, before stepping on the brakes full force. Her bike skitted leaving black skid marks on the road, and other people blow on their horns. Her bike spinned in a 360 degree, before stopping. Sakura took off her helmet, and her eyes were wide, and she was shaking. Sasuke stopped right next to her. He looked up at the driver of the 18 wheeler, and glared. His eyes widened after he found out who it was. "Madara..." He growled. The truck sped off. "HEY U FUCKER! MOVE YOU AND YOUR WHORES ASS NOW!" Some random guy yelled. Sasuke got up off his bike, and walked over to the guys car. He flipped up his helmet face protector, and glared at the guy, his eyes red. "Excuse me, I couldn't quite hear what you said. Could you re-say it for _me._" Sasuke said furious. The guys eyes widened, and he turned white. "N-N-N-Nothing, S-S-Sir." He said. "That's what I thought." Sasuke walked back to Sakura. She was still shaken up. "Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. She put on her helmet, and rode off with Sasuke. They drove 5 more miles, then made it to the huge mall.

They parked their bikes, and took off their helmets. They walked hand in hand into the mall. "Sasuke i'm going to the salon. You can go walk around if you-" "No." "Huh? But Sa-" No. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Now go." He said. She huffed, and walked to the salon. They stepped in, the bell on the door ringing. She walked up to the desk, and looked at the lady there. "Name?" She said not looking up. "Haruno-" "Uchiha." Sasuke butted in. She looked at him, and realized what he meant. She blushed. The lady eyed her. "Well? Is it Haruno or Uchiha?" She asked. "Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura." She said. "Ok then miss. Please go over, and take a seat. And take out your hair ties, hun." She said. Sakura did as she was told, and flipped her back into the bowl. Sasuke sat down at another chair, and picked up a catalog. He looked at Sakura, to see her glaring at him, her eyes red. He gave her a questionable look. She moved her eyes downward. He looked down where she was looking. He scowled. He grabbed the wrong catalog. Instead of it being a sports magazine, he grabbed a Victoria's Secret catalog. He dropped it back into the bin, and sat there texting. Sakura lowered her glare to the bin with the magazines. She bored holes into it with her glare. She was slighly pulled back. "Ow..." She mumbled. "You will get used to it hun." She said. She stopped, and Sakura looked up at her. She looked at one of the girls working there.

"(1)Alonsa! Vamos tener cuidado de Cherry más aquí. Sería mejor con ella. Y darle una manicura y pedicura. Es todo en mi cuenta. Usted no tiene que preocuparse hun. Mi nombre es Rosario." She said.

"(2)Umm. Gracias Rosario. ¿Estás seguro? Puedo pagar por ello. Usted no tiene que hacerlo." She said.

"(3)Sí, sí. No te preocupes hun. Soy la mejor persona en la tierra para pagar a alguien. Pero sólo pago, si me gustan. Y me gustas como amigo." She finished smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"(4)Gracias, Rosario." She said. She nodded.

"(5)Aquí está mi número, si alguna vez quieres chatear, o si necesita una chica a la conversación niña. Y te embolsados una caliente. Él es bastante lindo, pero tengo un novio. Debemos colgar tal vez este fin de semana." She whispered, writing on a piece of paper, and giving it to Sakura. She smiled. Rosario walked to the counter, and started dialing numbers. The girl who she called by Alonsa, came over with a basket. Sakura looked and saw different shampoos, conditioners, frizz relief, and other cool stuff.

"(6)Te voy a dar el mejor pedicura, manicura y nunca va a conseguir su chica. Usted está va a encantar. Soy un especialista. Bienvenido al mundo de Alonsa!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke grinned at her, and mouthed 'I love you baby.' She mouthed the same words back, and welcomed herself to Alonsa's world. She relaxed her tense muscles, and heard the water start. This was gonna be fun!

_**2 hours later**_

Sakura was in her dream land. There was alot of hair dye she could smell, scissors, and her long hair everywhere! She was told to keep her eyes closed for the whole thing, and not peek till told so. She heard shuffling, spanish curse words, and then nothing.

"Ok hun! Open those beauties up!" Sakura opened her eyes, and gaped at the herself. She was gaping like a fish. She was a BLONDE! Yes a blonde! Her hair was blonde and layered as she could tell and her bangs were cut to the side, with her left half choppy style going down the side, and her under half was between a dark brown or a black, and lastly, she could see pink streaks. She still had her pink hair. She smiled. "OMG! I LOVE IT! THANKYOU SO MUCH!" She said getting up from the chair, and hugging Alonsa. She smiled.

"A word of advice, Sakura. You still have your pink hair, but in streaks, and you can thank Tila Tequila for the hairstyle! This hairstyle is the most popular one here. But out of all the girls me and my sister Rosario, yes we are sisters, you are the only one who fits the look. Now time for your boyfriend to open his eyes." She said. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, and stood in front of him.

"Ok Sasuke. When I count to 3, you open your eyes kay?"

"Hn."

"1,2,...3!" She said. Onyx eyes opened, and looked up. Sasuke's draw dropped to the ground.

"Holy...Oh my..God...Sakura...your beautiful!" Sasuke said getting up, and hugging his girlfriend. She hugged back.

"I've never imagined myself with my hair other than pink! I love it. I could match Naruto or Ino." She said smiling.

"Ok! Sakura on with the pedicure and manicure!" Alonsa said. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

* * *

**So sorry to cut it short here, but the next chapter will be all continuing, and a girls night for Sakura. Please don't get mad at me for a kinda crappy chapter...T^T I'm sorry...R&R.**

English to Spanish translation:

(1.)

E: Alonsa! Come take care of Cherry over here. You would be better with her. And give her a manicure, and pedicure. It's all on my tab. You don't have to worry hun. My name is Rosario.

S: Vamos tener cuidado de Cherry más aquí. Sería mejor con ella. Y darle una manicura y pedicura. Es todo en mi cuenta. Usted no tiene que preocuparse hun. Mi nombre es Rosario.

(2.)

E: Umm. Thank you Rosario. Are you sure? I can pay for it. You don't have to.

S:Umm. Gracias Rosario. ¿Estás seguro? Puedo pagar por ello. Usted no tiene que hacerlo.

(3.)

E:Yes, yes. Don't you worry hun. I'm the best person on the earth to pay for someone. But I only pay, if I like them. And I like you as a friend.

S:Sí, sí. No te preocupes hun. Soy la mejor persona en la tierra para pagar a alguien. Pero sólo pago, si me gustan. Y me gustas como amigo.

(4.)

E:Thank you, Rosario.

S:Gracias, Rosario.

(5.)

E:Here's my number, if you ever wanna chat, or you need a girl to girl conversation. And you bagged yourself a hot one. He's pretty cute, but I have a boyfriend. We should hang maybe this weekend.

S:Aquí está mi número, si alguna vez quieres chatear, o si necesita una chica a la conversación niña. Y te embolsados una caliente. Él es bastante lindo, pero tengo un novio. Debemos colgar tal vez este fin de semana.

(6.)

E:I'm gonna give you the best pedicure, and manicure your ever gonna get girl. You are gonna love it. I'm a specialist. Welcome to Alonsa's world!

S:Te voy a dar el mejor pedicura, manicura y nunca va a conseguir su chica. Usted está va a encantar. Soy un especialista. Bienvenido al mundo de Alonsa!


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOOOOOOO! CHAPTER 5 EVERYBODY! AND for back in chapter 4, go to my profile, and scroll down till you see a link, and that's Sakura's new hairstyle. I like it a lot! Copy, Paste it, and check it out! Thanks to Tila Tequila. Love her. :3 On with the chapter!**

**Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 5: A Girls Night Out, and Secrets Revealed!**

Summary: After her day at the mall with Sasuke, Sakura and the girls have a girls night out, and some secrets are revealed.

**ENJOYZ! X3**

**

* * *

**_Recap: __**2 hours later**_

_Sakura was in her dream land. There was alot of hair dye she could smell, scissors, and her long hair everywhere! She was told to keep her eyes closed for the whole thing, and not peek till told so. She heard shuffling, spanish curse words, and then nothing. _

_"Ok hun! Open those beauties up!" Sakura opened her eyes, and gaped at the herself. She was gaping like a fish. She was a BLONDE! Yes a blonde! Her hair was blonde and layered as she could tell and her bangs were cut to the side, with her left half choppy style going down the side, and her under half was between a dark brown or a black, and lastly, she could see pink streaks. She still had her pink hair. She smiled. "OMG! I LOVE IT! THANKYOU SO MUCH!" She said getting up from the chair, and hugging Alonsa. She smiled._

_"A word of advice, Sakura. You still have your pink hair, but in streaks, and you can thank Tila Tequila for the hairstyle! This hairstyle is the most popular one here. But out of all the girls me and my sister Rosario, yes we are sisters, you are the only one who fits the look. Now time for your boyfriend to open his eyes." She said. Sakura walked over to Sasuke, and stood in front of him._

_"Ok Sasuke. When I count to 3, you open your eyes kay?"_

_"Hn."_

_"1,2,...3!" She said. Onyx eyes opened, and looked up. Sasuke's draw dropped to the ground. _

_"Holy...Oh my..God...Sakura...your beautiful!" Sasuke said getting up, and hugging his girlfriend. She hugged back._

_"I've never imagined myself with my hair other than pink! I love it. I could match Naruto or Ino." She said smiling._

_"Ok! Sakura on with the pedicure and manicure!" Alonsa said. Sakura smiled, and nodded._

She pecked Sasuke on the lips, before following Alonsa to a back room. It had purple walls, black carpet, a disco ball, sequin drapes, and nail poilsh and fake nails everywhere. Sakura was in her glory! "Ok hun. Have a seat right there." Alonsa said pointing at the black leather chair. Sakura took a seat, and instantly relaxed. Alonsa turned around with a box, and bottle in her hands. Sakura smiled. "Thankyou so much." She said. Alonsa smiled. "No problem. I'm just still trying to get used to your new hairstyle. It goes great with your eyes." She said sitting next to Sakura. She giggled. "Sasuke looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. Now he has to get up every morning, and remind himself that I got my hair dyed, and not think i'm my friend Ino. I won't be called Cherry, Cherry Blossom, or Pinky anymore." She said laughing. Alonsa smiled. "Was your hair natural bubblegum pink? No offense hun, just asking." She asked. Sakura nodded. "Yep. Born with pink hair, and now a platinum blonde!" She giggled. Alonsa got some fake nails out, nail glue, and a nail file. "Ok, hun, put out your left hand please." She said. Sakura handed her left hand to her, and she started evenly filing her nail. Sakura relaxed, and then her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket with her free hand, and looked at her phone.

**2 new messages**

**Ino(1)**

**Sasuke(1)**

She opened Ino's first, knowing, it was either something good, or bad. Either way, she knew the outcome. And this didn't sound good.

**7/23/10 5:30pm**

**Ino: Hey Forehead! Pack ur stuff! Were having a girls night out! **

**SO pack ur sexy stuff, cuz were gonna have some fun, and stuff like that...**

**And bring ur laptop. Love ya!**

Then she looked at Sasuke's and rolled her eyes.

**7/23/10 5:30pm**

**Sasuke: R u ok in there Sakura? What is she doing?**

_7/23/10 5:31pm_

_Sakura: Calm down Sasuke. Let me relax. _

_Stop being a fucking paranoid, and over possessive weirdo..._

She was about to put it back into her pocket, when it vibrated again. She growled, making Alonsa look at her. She took it out, and glared at it. Sasuke...

**7/23/10 5:32pm**

**Well...EXCUSE ME FOR BEING OVER PROTECTIVE OF U...**

_7/23/10 5:32pm_

_Well...Tone it down a bit..._

_It's freaking me out..._

_Stop reacting to the littlest things, and your __**DARK **__side..._

_Now leave me alone..._

**7/23/10 5:37pm**

**Hn...Whatever...**

She scowled, and almost crushed her phone. He was really pissing her off now.

_7/23/10 5:38pm_

_Jealous..._

**7/23/10 5:38pm**

**I'm not...U know what? Forget it...**

**I'm going to Abercrombie & Fitch...**

**Leave the shop, and your not leaving the bed for a week.**

**If you catch my drift. *smirk***

She blushed. "God Sasuke! Ur such a perv!" She whispered. Alonsa giggled. "Don't worry hun. So is my boyfriend. We have something in common." She said. Sakura smiled. "Yeah! We sure do. And he is going to get a foot up his ass, when i'm threw with him!" She said. She text him back.

_7/23/10 5:40pm_

_God Sasuke! Ur such a Perv...oh, and _

_I'm going to Ino's house tonight. _

_She's having a girls night out thing._

**7/23/10 5:41pm**

**Tch...And fine. Be back before dark.**

_7/23/10 5:41pm_

_Dumbass...IT IS DARK! Anyway..._

_I'm sleeping over there tonight._

_Talk back to me, and i'll castrate you..._

_No texting me while I'm there...I'll turn off my phone._

**7/23/10 5:42pm**

***twitches and holds crotch* **

***Sigh* Fine...But when you wake up, CALL ME RIGHT AWAY!**

**And,...I ACTUALLY KINDA FELT THAT!**

**How am I gonna get my groove on, if that happens? **

**Giggity Goo!**

Sakura laughed. She got him there. He couldn't argue with that.

_7/23/10 5:44pm_

_Strap on. XD _

_Someone's going Quagmire...xDDDDD_

**7/23/10 5:45pm**

**...Giggity...Goo...**

_7/23/10 5:45pm_

_xD I'm kidding. Got u there didn't I? :3_

**7/23/10 5:46pm**

**Just wait till u get home from Ino's house...**

**Ur gonna get it, and I'm not going to be gentle either.**

**Better be ready for some hot sex, Sakura. I'm not**

**letting u off easy. *smirks***

_7/23/10 5:49pm_

_*blushes*...um...ok...talk to you..._

_when i'm done. _

_love u bye..._

**7/23/10 5:51pm**

**Same back...Except the blushing part. Bye..**

She put her phone, back in her pocket, and looked at her nails. They were filed nicely, now it was just the right one, that needed pampered. All that texting, made her fingers hurt...And what Sasuke said...blush, hot and bothered. Now she had to rid those naughty thoughts, or else she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself. And she was. She never thought of being pampered like this before. It was like she was in a new world...And these two girls, were so nice to her. She was glad she came when she did. "H-Hey, Alonsa." She said. Alonsa looked up from her nails. "Hmm?" "Would you like to go to a friends girls night out with me. You and Rosario?" She asked. Alonsa smiled. "I'll have to check my schedule, but I think we can come." She said. "That's great!" Sakura said giddy. "Here is the number and address." Sakura said handing her it. "Thanx. Now hun, what would you like on your nails? Here are some frnech nails with some very sexy designs on them." She shuffled through a drawer of nails, design kits, and nail adhesive. She picked out a couple of boxes with the nails, and designs on them. Sakura looked at them. She came across these ones, that made her smile. It was the french nail itself, and the nail tip was dark purple across, and then there was the green and black that entertwined into a heart in the middle. "I'll take those." She said pointing to the set of nails. Alonsa smiled. "Awesome choice, Saku! Those are very pretty." She said. Sakura smiled. As Alonsa was putting the nails on her, Sakura's phone rang. She growled. "God Damnit Sasuke." She whispered. She picked up her phone with her good hand, and answered it.

"Hello..." She growled.

"..."

"Hello?" She said getting annoyed.

"Um, Yes, Excuse me is this Sakura. Sakura Haruno?" The stranger on the other line asked.

"No...I'm sorry you have the wrong number." She lied.

"No, But I-" 'CLICK' She hung up. _'Just who the fuck was that?' __**'Hmm. Who knows. If Sasuke was here, he would take your phone, and probably chew out whoever on the other line was.' **__'Yeah...Ur right...' _Her inner self said. She began to relax in the seat, and before she knew it, her eyes fluttered closed, and darkness took over.

_**Some hours later..**_

"Sakura...Sakura wake up!" She heard.

"Ngh..Ugh...Huh?" She opened her eyes, and looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with worry.

"S-Sasuke...? Huh...Wha..." She opened her eyes more, and sat up. She looked to see her fingernails, and toenails done. She smiled. She got up, and put her shoes back on. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, and got up. They walked out of the mall, and into the parking lot. They stopped, and Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura. Are you ok to drive, or do you want to ride with me? I can summon your ride back to the house." She nodded, and got onto his Ducati. She put on her helmet, and waited. Sasuke put on his, and did some hand signs. Sakura's Ducati disappeared, and she guessed re-appeared at the house. She layed her head against Sasuke's back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled close to him, and felt the wind hit her, from the speed of the Ducati. Before she knew it, they were home, and in the house. She took off her helmet, her skinnys, and plopped on the couch. Sasuke smirked. He sat on the couch next to her.

"Sakura." He purred. " Do you like being in your underwear when I'm around? Cuz it's really turning me on." He said. She cracked an eye open, and smirked. She got up on her knees, and straddled Sasuke's lap, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing it lightly.

"Call Ino then, and tell her that I'm going to be a little late...I'm taking a little nap..." She mumbled, before falling asleep. He smiled, and kissed her. He got up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Right now, he liked this position, the only problem was, Sakura was asleep. He could bang her while she's sleeping, but then she would wake up in the middle. Right now, he had no choice but to call Ino. He grabbed the phone, and walked to the bedroom. He got in, closed the door, and sat on bed, putting Sakura down. She cuddled up against a big pillow, and mumbled something. "Sasuke..." She said. Sasuke smirked. He dialed Ino's number, and waited for the platinum blonde to answer.

"Hello! This is Ino Yamanaka! Who may I ask am I speaking too?" Sasuke had to keep the phone away from his ear. _'Damn Ino! You yell fucking loud!' _Sasuke thought. He regained his composure, and cleared his throat.

"Hello? Anybody fucking there? If your heavy breathing thinks you want some, then you got another thing coming buddy!" She yelled once again.

"No..Ino it's me, Sasuke." He said.

"Oh! Sasuke! Hi! What's up? Where's Sakura!" She said calmly and less loudly.

"She's taking a little nap right now. She said she'll be over in about an hour." He said.

"That's good. Hey Sasuke, do you think it's time to tell Sakura about _us_?" She asked. Sasuke knew this was coming. He looked back a Sakura's sleeping form, and back at the phone.

"Yeah. I thinks it's time Ino. You tell her tonight. Everybody alreay knows what's going on. Sakura has no clue. She'll probably freak out when she finds out. But it's worth a try." Sasuke said.

"Yeah it is. Do you have anything else to say to me? I'm kinda busy at the moment, sorry." She giggled.

"Oh yeah. Sakura has two girls coming over from a Salon she was at today." He said.

"Oh yeah! They called. Were old friends. Well I gotta go Sasuke, I'm busy. Would you mind bringing Sakura over then? I don't want her coming by herself." She said.

"Sure. I was gonna take her anyway. I don't trust these scumbags on the streets with her walking alone by herself. Epsecially in a city." He said.

"I agree. Ok, well I'll see you later with Sakura. Bye Sasuke." She said.

"Bye, Ino." He closed his phone. He looked at Sakura, and then went to get a shower. When he was done, he back out to see Sakura not on the bed. He looked around, and started to panick. Before he knew what was happening, he was tackled from behind, and heard a giggle. He smirked, and flipped over, making said person fall on their back. Sakura kicked up, and flipped backwards onto the bed. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I scare you?" She started laughing. Sasuke came over on the bed, and got on top of her. She stopped laughing seeing his eyes turn red. He smirked. She shivered. _'Oh shit...this is probably not going to be good...' _She thought.

"Do you wanna go for a quick, hard, rough fuck session before you go over to Ino's?" He asked smirking. She turned bright red, and looked away.

"That's what I thought. Don't jump me again, Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. He got off her, and went out of the bedroom.

"I suggess you pack your stuff quick, or your staying home with me, and you won't be able to stand up the next day." He said smirking. Sakura bolted from the bed, and packed her stuff so fast, that even he couldn't make out her movements. When they were done, Sakura put her bag on her back, and her helmet. She revved up her engine, and Sasuke did the same. They took off down the street, and made a couple turns. This time Sakura didn't get hit or run over by a truck. They made it to Ino's safely. Loud music was playing, and you could see the sillouhettes of girls with pillows wacking each other in the window upstairs. Sakura turned into Ino's driveway, and into her garage. She took off her helmet, and ruffled her hair.

"Oh yeah, I'm a blonde." She giggled. Sasuke smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna go. I have to meet up with Naruto somewhere at a cafe. Be safe, I love you, and don't come home a wreck. Cuz I want you to have energy when I pick you up." He said smirking. She blushed. He gave her one last kiss, and rode off on his bike to Naruto's house. She took off her helmet, and pushed a button to close Ino's garage. She knocked on the door, and heard running feet. The door opened to show Ino wearing short hot pink cheeky's, a spaghetti strap top, with a purple Victoria's Secret Pink jacket hanging off her shoulders. She looked at Sakura confused.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Sakura frowned.

"Um, It's me Ino." Sakura said. Ino's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura? HOLY FUCK! YOUR A BLONDE! YES THE HEAVENS HAVE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!" Ino said looking up with her hands in a praying motion.

"Thank Kami!" She giggled. Sakura walked in, and Ino closed the door. They walked upstairs, and walked into Ino's room. There, everybody sat. Ino herself, Hinata, Temari, TenTen, and the two girls Sakura met at the salon. Alonsa and Rosario. She smiled at them They smiled and waved back. Hinata, Temari, and TenTen looked at Sakura with a 'WTF?' face.

"Who the hell is that?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked shocked at Hinata. She had NEVER EVER heard Hinata swear. Not once.

"Hm. She looks familiar. But I don't know who she is." Temari said.

"Guys! Seriously! It's Sakura obiviously. DUH!" TenTen said. There eyes widened.

"NO FUCKING WAY! HOLY SHIT FUCKING MONKEY DONKEY DICK FUCK FACE! SAKURA THAT REALLY IS YOU!" Temari yelled. Sakura flinched at Temari's profanity. When Temari was pissed or surprised, she swore like there was no fucking tomorrow. Great, now she is rubbing off on me. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, well, those two helped me. Did my hair, nails, and toenails. For cheap, and on their tab." Ino's eyes widened.

"DAMNIT SAKURA! Now I wanna go get that done.!" Ino pouted. Sakura smirked. She dropped her bag, and picked out some pjs.

"I'll be right back." She said. Sakura walked into Ino's sparkly, vanity, Hollywood styled bathroom. If you could say Ino's parents were rich, they were LOADED. Ino got everything and anything she wanted. Half the time, Sakura had to borrow money and some of Ino's stuff to get by. She took off her mid-day clothes, and put on what she randomly picked out. Black laced cheeky's like Ino's with red lace and tiny red bows on the sides, a Victoria's Secret laced matching bra, and the same jacket as Ino's from VS, except hers was pink like her hair. Or used to be. She applied some eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop, then added some grey/black eyeshadow. She came out with her clothes in her hands, and heard whistling.

"YEAH SAKURA! YOU WORK THOSE VICTORIA'S SECRET LINGERIE AND CLOTHES!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah! Work it sista!" Temari said snapping her fingers.

"Kawaii." Hinata whispered blushing.

"OMG! LIKE I NEED TO GET THOSE FOR NEJI!" TenTen said. Everybody went silent, then started laughing.

"What?" TenTen said.

"Dude come on. We know Neji would never see you in those clothes. The boy can barely get a hard-on. Come on TenTen, we know Neji doesn't have a dick." Temari said, her lips twitching upwards. TenTen glared.

"FYI Temari. Neji does have a dick, and I rode it so many times, that you still haven't popped your cherry." TenTen said. Temari went silent.

"I-I...I'm not a virgin. Me and Shika have done it." She said blushing, looking away. Everybody looked at her.

"OKAY OKAY! I'm still a virgin! Stop fucking looking at me. GOSH!" She said. Everybody giggled. Ino set out another air mattress, and blew it up. Sakura bounced on it maing air shoot into Ino's face. Sakura fell off laughing.

"Forehead! What the fuck!" She said fixing her hair. Sakura laughed. TenTen was knowhere to be seen.

"Where's TenTen?" She asked.

"Getting f-f-food, and d-d-drinks." Hinata stuttered. Sakura nodded. Minutes later, TenTen came back with food and drinks in each hand. Sakura went to pop the cap of her soda, and cut her finger.

"Ouch! Damnit." She looked at her finger, and it was spilling blood. Everybody looked at her with wide eyes. Then she saw the weirdest thing. Them coming to her with long nails and sharp fangs. Her eyes widened. She was drifitng. Before she went into the darkness, she heard, "Were vampires too, Sakura." She was out.

* * *

**WOO! Chapter 5 done, done, DONE! XD Lmao. Now onto Chapter 6! R&R pwease!**

**-Temari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hells yeah! Chapter 6 Babay! xDD Onto the chapter. :P**

** Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 6:Are You Fucking Kidding Me?**

Summary: Sakura found out what everybody AND Sasuke were hiding. What will she do? R&R!

* * *

Sakura came back to earth as she remebered what happened. Soda, blood, claws and fangs, and "Were vampires too, Sakura." She bolted upwards, only to have arms wrap around her. She screamed, and struggled out of the grasp. She back up against the wall, and slid down, cradling her head in her hands. She looked up to see Sasuke. Her eyes widened as he walked towards her. She screamed at him

"No! Stay away! Get away from me!" She yelled, crying. Sasuke looked taken back.

"Sakura. Let me explain." He said. She screamed at him again.

"No! Don't touch me or come near me! You lied to me! My friends who I've known for years, are vampires! True friends don't keep secrets. Especially boyfriends. I'm done with you." She sobbed getting up, and walked into the bathroom. The door was slammed in his face.

"Sakura. Come out now." Sasuke demanded. He heard her stop sniffling, then a crash. She threw the vase at the door. He heard it shatter. He growled and tried to open the door.

"Sakura damnit! Open the fucking door!" He yelled. He heard her scream.

"No! Leave me alone! Why does everybody hate me! I was loved, now i'm betrayed. Fuck off Sasuke." Her voice cracked when she said that. He sighed, and slid down the door. He thought of something.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I won't try to scream or open the door again." He lied hoping that would work. _'I want you to come out damnit, so I can apologize, and fuck you till the world ends.' _

"YOU PERVERT! I CAN READ YOUR FUCKING MIND!" She yelled. He sighed smirking at her remark.

**Inside the bathroom...**

Sakura turned on the water, and acted like she was getting a shower. She slowly opened the window, making sure not to make it squeak. She jumped up silently(Thanks to her vampire powers), and jumped out the window, not before closing it. When she was done and down on the ground, she started running away from her house. She ran to the only place she could think of. The old abandoned church on Miller Street. She went there to think. It gave her isloation and privacy, to vent out her feelings. She turned on Naruto's street, and ran past his house. She hoped he wasn't home. Knowing him, he's a vampire, and if he saw her, he would tell Sasuke, and he would come after her. She felt like she was breaking, she felt like...committing suicide. It would take her out of her misery. But she was immortal. She either needed a stake, bright sunlight, or whatever she could find. She made it to the church, and went threw the chained fence. She walked up the weeded stone path, and looked at the church. "Same old church." She smiled sadly. She walked through the door that was hanging off it's hinges, and smelled something disgusting. It smelled of something rotting. Sakura didn't like the thought of that. She ran away from the church knowing something or someone was in there. She ran to the nearest liquir store. She walked in, and saw a nusty women working there.

"One case of Yuengling Lager, 2 bottles of Captain Morgan, and 1 bottle of Vodka." She said. The lady looked at her.

"Are you 21? You sure don't look-Nevermind. I won't tell ur parents." She said cashing the alchohol.

"I don't have any parents." Sakura said flatly. The lady nodded, and handed Sakura her alchohol. She was sure gonna get drunk and a buzz tonight. She won't remember anything. On the way out, she popped a Yuengling and took a sip of Morgan. She grimaced. It tasted strong, but as long as it would wash away her misery, she would be fine. She began to walk like a model and sing Rockstar.

"I'm a Rockstar. Hey baby I'm a Rockstar. Hey Baby, big city. Bright lights." She said. She started to hum the song as she walked through the neighborhood. She kept walking till she saw her house. She walked up the pathway, and opened the door. She looked to see Sasuke on the couch sleeping. She smiled, but then it turned to a frown. _'Screw him...bastard...' _She thought. She took her booze, and walked up the steps to her room. She opened the door and walked in.

**Half an hour later...**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of giggling. He looked around and heard it coming from upstairs. He slowly got up from the couch, and cracked his bones, relaxing him. He walked up the stairs, and down the hall to Sakura's room, where the giggling was getting louder, and sounded drunk? He flew down the hallway, and rammed open Sakura's door. She was lying on the bed, a phone in her hand and vodka in the other, her eyes were dazed, and her face was flushed pink. _'Sakura's drunk? Where the hell did she get all that alchohol? She's underage. Oh god...it probably was me.' _He thought. She was giggling and didn't even sense his presense.

"*Hick* Hey Ino-Pwig...I-I-I wuvs u. Wu be my bwest frwiend...*Hick* I-I feel alive. I feel.." She passed out. Sasuke rushed over to her, and poked her side.

"Sakura." He said. "Sakura. Wake up." He said again. Nothing. She wouldn't move. He poked her again. She busted out in giggles again, her eyes still closed.

"Hahwa. Touch me again...Sasuke." He heard her say. He blushed. _'WOW. SHE IS FUCKED UP! HOW MUCH DID SHE DRINK? A WHOLE FUCKING CASE?" _He thought before shaking his head. She was officially drunk, and seeing her drunk, made him want some alchohol. Then a smirk came to his face. If he gets drunk, he and Sakura could have sex, and never remember what happened the night before the next morning. Sakura suddenly shot up. She popped her eyes open and looked at him. She smiled, and fell back.

"I can read your thoughts." She said. His eyes widened. She talked perfectly! Wasn't she drunk? WTF?

"I'm not drunk anymore. I just played you, and you fell for it!" She poked his forehead, and took shots of Vodka. He smirked and took her bottle. He chugged some. She pouted.

"Hey! If you get drunk, and fuck me, it's not my problem. I'll enjoy it." She said taking off her shirt. She was left in her bra. Sasuke got on top of her in an instant. He took off her pants, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Your forgiven, that is if you can please me tonight." She said smirking. He smirked back. He kissed her rough on the lips, and took off her underwear, throwing it to the other side of the room. He took off his clothing with a snap, and he was stark naked. He took off her bra, and slammed into her. She moaned loudly. "Sasuke." She said shutting her eyes. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to slam into her with more force. She gasped as she met his thrust. He picked up the pace till Sakura was screaming his name. She moaned loudly, and then gasped. "A-AH! Sasuke!" She said as she came. Sasuke groaned as he shot his seed into her. "S-Sakura." She panted, and felt her face turn red. Sasuke smirked.

"What's wrong Sakura? Don't you like quick fucking?" He asked laughing. She blushed a deeper shade of red. She smacked his shoulder, and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Can you get off me? I'm suffocating." She said. He smirked, and slid out of her. She got up, and pulled one of his t-shirts on.

"No underwear?" Sasuke asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Fuck you." She said giving him the finger.

"I'd rather fuck you." Again she gave him the finger. He smirked, and pulled some boxers on. She looked at him.

"Ok, now talk. I forgive you, but why did you lie to me?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"We didn't want to tell you that EVERYBODY at the school is a vampire, and knows about you. Were trying to protect you from Madara." She said. She said "oh", and layed on the bed. She layed on her side, then put her face in the pillow and sighed. Sasuke looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She picked up her head and looked at him. She smiled. "Nothing. This thought just came to me. You didn't use a condom, and I don't take birth control." Sasuke's eyes widened. "U-Um..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Then he thought..._'What if I got Sakura pregnant?' _Sakura rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, I have been taking them." She said smirking. He growled, and flipped her over. "You've been naughty Sakura. Time for another round." He said kissing her.

**Next morning...**

Sasuke shot up, and heard Sakura in the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom. She was throwing up. He went to her side, and held her hair up out of her face.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. She coughed, and nodded.

"I-I'm ok! I need to go to the doctor." She said. He nodded and got the phone. He dialed the number, and made an appointment.

**Later that evening...**

"Ok, Miss Haruno, you said that you were throwing up, and having nausea?" The doctor asked. She nodded nervously.

"Well we took some blood test, and have some very wonderful news for you." He said smiling. Sasuke and Sakura sat nervously on the edge of their seats.

"Congratulations! Your pregnant!" The doctor said. All the color drained from Sakura's face. She started to feel dizzy, but Sasuke caught her.

"Sakura. Sakura!" Sasuke said, but she started to go into the darkness. The last thing she thought before she blacked out, was..._'Am I really pregnant...? With Sasuke's baby?'_

_

* * *

_MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! CLIFFY! But don't worry! I'll update soon! :) I've been getting better at typing faster. And I give u special readers chapter 5 AND 6 in ONE! So make sure you read chapter 5 before this! Thanx!

-Tema! x3


	7. Author Note

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ PLEASE!**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hello my readers! I have an announcement. It's not a good one though.**

**I started Freshman today in 9th grade! :D It was awesome, and I made alot of new friends. Anyway,**

**Since I started HS, I'm going to be real busy, and have to focus on my grades alot this year. That means no**

**D's or F's on my report card in the first marking period. If that happens, I go to Christian school(Even though I'm Christian, I don't want to. Reason being, because I want**

**to be with all my friends, and not people I don't know, and wearing stupid uniforms every day.) Anyway back to this note and not my social life, I'm sorry if I don't update my stories**

**on time, like I would do usually, so bear with me. I'm going to try and type my stories when I'm at my dad's house. Which is everyday, but only for like 4-5 hours. I'm writing some**

**new stories right now, and that's including the chapter for BCB, Fire and Ice, and one of my new stories. It's called The Kyuubi's Blossom. It's a NaruSaku. So watch out, and read for that. For those who are reading Whatever You Like, if you've seen that that is on HIATUS and your reading my other stories, I kinda lost inspiration on that story, so if anybody wants to help me get through the last 1 or 2 chapters(Yes it is almost done), please let me know. I don't want to just delete it, and get people pissed off at me. So please let me know.**

**Thanx.- Temari3**


	8. Chapter 7

**WOOZZZ! :D Chapter 7!**

** Bloodied Cherry Blossoms**

** Chapter 7: Concert**

**

* * *

**

Summary: After Sakura finds out she's pregnant, Sasuke surprises her with tickets to one of her favorite bands.

* * *

_Recap:_

_**Next morning...**_

_Sasuke shot up, and heard Sakura in the bathroom. He rushed to the bathroom. She was throwing up. He went to her side, and held her hair up out of her face._

_"Sakura! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. She coughed, and nodded._

_"I-I'm ok! I need to go to the doctor." She said. He nodded and got the phone. He dialed the number, and made an appointment._

_**Later that evening...**_

_"Ok, Miss Haruno, you said that you were throwing up, and having nausea?" The doctor asked. She nodded nervously. _

_"Well we took some blood test, and have some very wonderful news for you." He said smiling. Sasuke and Sakura sat nervously on the edge of their seats._

_"Congratulations! Your pregnant!" The doctor said. All the color drained from Sakura's face. She started to feel dizzy, but Sasuke caught her. _

_"Sakura. Sakura!" Sasuke said, but she started to go into the darkness. The last thing she thought before she blacked out, was...'Am I really pregnant...? With Sasuke's baby?' _

Sakura was still in shock after the doctor's appointment. After the appointment, Sasuke took her out to a café to talk to her, and maybe calm her down. Her eyes were still wide, her face pale, and she was shaking. He felt guilty.

"Sakura." He whispered. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He finished. She stopped shaking, and hugged him. She let a smile, and a few tears fall.

"It's ok, Sasuke. I'm glad that your going to be the father. This is our child. And I want us to have it. Together." She smiled. He smiled back at her. She was shocked.

"What?" He asked. She was gaping like a fish.

"Y-YOU SMILED! SASUKE UCHIHA SMILED!" She said doing a happy dance. He smirked now. She pouted, puppy dog eyes on her face. He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned down, and kissed her neck. She sqeaked, and gasped. "Sasuke! Not here! People are watching!" She semi whispered.

"Let them watch." He said smirking against her neck. She blushed darker, and moved away slowly. Sasuke followed her moves, and she almost fainted. People were now staring at the two.

"Eh..U-Um...Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"Hm?"

"P-Please stop..I-It's turning me on.." She said looking down, a blush and her eyes wide as plates. He smirked.

"Fine, but your paying." He said. She sighed.

"Fine." She growled. She took some money out, and placed it on the table. He smirked at her.

"What is up with you and smirking? GOSH, I swear it runs in your family!" She said crossing her arms.

"Hn."

"And especially that! When I ask you something, it's hn this, and hn that. The ONLY time I get a proper answer from you, is when it's something perverted." She said. He looked at her.

"Sakura."

"WHAT?"

"I want to grab your boobs." He said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She got up, and walked to the back. When she was inside, she smirked. She opened the window, and jumped out. When she was far away enough, she took out her cell phone.

_8/27/10 5:08 pm._

_Hmmm. Well, _

_I guess you gotta find me, _

_Sa-su-ke-KUN!_

Back in the café, Sasuke payed for there stuff, and waited for her to come back. _'What the hell is taking her so long!' _Just then, his phone vibrated. He looked at his phone to see a text from Sakura. He growled and got up, running out of the place. "Fuck Sakura! What the hell is with this 'Hide and Seek' shit." He said. He started running down the sidewalk, people looking at him with a WTF face. He growled as it started to get darker. While he was running, he text Sakura a very 'explicit' message.

Meanwhile, Sakura already made it home, and was in the tub taking a bubble bath and enjoying herself. She knew Sasuke would be beyond pissed with her, but oh well. She would get what was coming at her later. Right now she wanted to relax. Until her phone vibrated. She picked it up off her towel, and looked at the message. Her eyes widened. Sasuke used A LOT of swearing.

**8/27/10 5:35pm.**

**Sakura, where the F*** **

**are you! I've been f****** sitting here**

**for f****** almost f****** 20 minutes! Now I'm chasing you!**

**Where the f*** are you! Your f****** gonna get it, when I **

**f****** get home. FUCK! _'''''''**

Sakura started laughing at his use of the F word. She text him back.

_8/27/10 5:37pm._

_I'm home Sasuke. Sorry, If I pissed_

_you off. I just wanted to play. *meow*_

_Please come home now. Please._

Sakura sent him the text. She sighed. Sakura put her hand on her stomach, a warm smile came to her face. _'New life is growing in there. I'm glad.' _She thought, as she looked out to see the sun setting. Beautiful blues, oranges, purples, light and dark pink, and a mix of a mango/avacado color. She tilted her head back, and smiled. She never felt so happy and relaxed in her like. She heard the door open downstairs, and then it slammed shut. _'Sasuke's home.'_ She thought. She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and then the bedroom door slam open. She was glad she overflowed the tub with bubbles that covered her whole body, only leaving her head not touched. She smirked. If Sasuke walked in on her like this, ONE: Sasuke was the biggest pervert in the world and might not get as mad at her anymore, and TWO: If he sees her naked, she could get an early rump, and he'll forget about the whole thing. She liked the second option. She heard the door start to open. _'Here he comes!' _Sakura looked to her side. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropping.

"AHHEEEEHHHH! NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT YOU IDIOT, I'M NAKED! SASUKEEEEEE!" Speak of the devil, look who showed up. When Sakura was done with her screaming and ranting, she saw Sasuke show up. He didn't look to happy to Sakura, but he smirked at Naruto. _'Wait a minute...OH MY FUCKING GOD...WHAT THE FUCK! SERIOUSLY SASUKE!' _She growled.

"YOU PAYED HIM!" She yelled. He smirked, and Naruto started to laugh.

"That's what you get for jumping out of a window, and making me chase after you." He said. Sakura let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Damn vampires..." She mumbled.

"Your one too." They both said. She growled, and shot them a long fanged, red eyed, death glare. They shut up, and walked out.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" She yelled.

Minutes later, Sakura was out, dried, dressed, and walked down the stairs. Still pissed as ever, she bumped into Sasuke. She glared at him, and walked by him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Merry Fucking Christmas." He smirked, and put something in her hand. She looked at it. It looked like...tickets? What the hell? Tickets for what. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. She looked closer. Her brows furrowed. She cocked her head trying to read it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Oh my god!...OH MY FUCKING GOD! BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE CONCERT TICKETS! SASUKE, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She jumped on him, pushing her lips against his. He smirked, and put her down.

"It's not Christmas!" Sakura said smiling.

"I know. That's why I got them early for you. Look closer." His smirk widened. Sakura did. Her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"V-V-VIP, BACKSTAGE PASSES! OH MY GOD! I GET TO MEET THEM! SASUKEEEEEEEE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She jumped on him again. He chuckled.

"Easy...Easy. Those were not cheap and easy to get. It took a lot to get those. Your welcome, Baby." He said kissing her.

"Now. Lets go upstairs, so I can _really _make it up to you." He picked her up, walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Ok, I know your probably mad at me for not updating in a while, but school is Hell now. Especially HS. But don't worry. I'm caught up on my schoolwork, and my grades are good. A's and B's! I've never gotten that before. Anyway...I will update as soon as possible! I'm so jealous of Sakura. I would fucking kill for Bullet For My Valentine(BFMV) tickets. Especially VIP and Backstage Passes! Anyways, till next chapter, R&R! I'm terribly sorry!  
**


End file.
